


Prince of Egypt

by Rsona5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Evil! Adrien, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Heart Break, Kidnapping, Marichat, akumas!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: Falling in love with him. That’s what I did when I first saw him. One glance at the compassion, kindness, laughter, and so many other things I first saw of him had me hooked. So why in the hell do I hate him with my entire being? Because he blinded with his perfection, that I forgot to look past it to see his undesirable flaws. You may be wondering what flaws I was talking about. How about the possessive, stubborn, and something minor like I don’t know, causing the entire city of Paris into total chaos. Nothing huge. It can be even ignored. What’s worse… he ended up being my partner before all of this, and I took backstabbing all the harder when I fell. Let me tell you the story of how Chat Noir, the funniest and loyalist kitty I ever knew, ended being my arch enemy and despised me with his entire existence. Let me tell you how I ended up with my crush hating the most confidence me and cherishing the shy and insignificant civilian self. How he became so jealous that he joined Hawkmoth, who ended up being his father and Mayura into kidnapping the other miraculous holders and their miraculouses.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNakZYN50Q0  
> Go to this url for the video if you want to watch the leading climax of the story. Credit goes to this person for the idea. I am just writing it.

“Maman, I’m going out. See you in an hour,” I waved to my mom and headed out the door hearing her confirmation.

Lately, I have been going out more often to get some more inspiration for my designs. I love the beautiful colors on the flowers and leaves that seem to draw me in without a single hesitation from me. The way the wind whips my hair around and about in a messy manner.

I walk slowly taking my time and enjoying the time outside without any akuma attacks for about three weeks. It would be a record for two more days without an akuma. Without all the mass mayhem that seemed to be only in Paris.

I breathe in and pull my sketchbook out from my bag and look down to see Tikki in my purse happily eating the macaroon I gave her. I start an outline for the dress I am making for Alya. It’s going to be her and Nino’s anniversary of getting together after the akuma, Animan. She personally asked this of me and how could I possibly say no to her after all the things that have happened. I mean sure, she believed Lila over her friend but she was following her dream. I would’ve done the same thing if I was in her position. In the end, Adrien and I got closer because of it actually. Lila still attends and is still trying to ruin my life with my friends, but I could care less because I ended up being closer to them than before. I even sat with Adrien for a few moments and it was incredible. I was literally holding squeals from excitement.

I look down to the drawing and I saw I was only drawing the of friends surrounded in the park. One of my favorite memories I ever had the pleasure to share with. I place the sketchbook back into my bag and check my phone. I have another thirty minutes before I need to leave. I see a peaceful spot on top of the tree branch. It has been a while since I “ruffed” it. I climb the tree with the skill of a chimpanzee and hang out on the branch relaxing there. It felt nice not to worry about anything now. I can be the normal teen who doesn’t have to worry about protecting the city from evil. No nerves to kill me into a stuttering mess.

“What you doing?”

I shriek and end up falling off balance. I react on instinct and hang on the branch upside down with my legs. I see a wide-eyed Chat Noir and a gaping expression on his face. I narrow my eyes at him as I listen to him apologize for startling me. I roll my eyes at the suave Chat Noir become a bumbling mess of words. Oh, the irony of the situation.

I pull myself up and get my center of gravity back. I take a few moments to get the blood back into my body instead of all in my brain.

“It’s all right. No broken limbs just quite yet.” I teased him. I always felt comfortable around him no matter the way he seemed to be enthusiastic and cocky.

“I don’t know what I would have done if my princess what hurt.” He places his hand up pretending to wipe off his forehead.

“A disaster no doubt. Your reputation for saving damsels in distress would be ruined.” I smile at the way his eyes seem to light up and a little flutter of heart at the smile he sends me.

I soon find myself jumping down the tree and onto the grassy ground. His eyes widen before he pulls me closer to him to see any injuries I may have gotten. I internally roll my eyes especially it not being a big jump either. It’s nice, though, to know he does care about me.

“Relax kitty. I am one-hundred percent okay.” I give him a twirl and I hear him gulp.

“Al-alright.” He sighs but puts back one of his blinding smiles to me.

“Why were you in the tree?” His question interrupts my thoughts of how he gets his teeth to be so shiny.

“Why not? It is a perfect day. It is a cool day but not cold enough for me to wear bundles of clothing. Have to have some type of relaxing moment considering this is Paris.” I raise one eyebrow as I explain.

“Considering this is Paris?” His voice trails off in confusion.

“Even before akumas, it was a bustling place for all people here. Everyone was rushing somewhere like going to work or hurrying to their own date.” A flash of memory pops up when I think of the balcony scene he set up for me, Ladybug me.

His face seems pensive for a moment before shaking it off.

“Well, I do suppose Paris is the city of lights and love.” He smiles at me before bowing to me.

“I don’t suppose you need a lift home, princess?” I check the time and see he is right if I want to be there on time.

“If you would so kind, my chivalrous knight.” He grins to me as he takes a hold of my waist.

“Hold on.” were his only words as he took off with me wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I wrap my legs around his waist as he wraps one arm over my back. I lean into his shoulder and watch the birds eye’s view I get to see whenever I am Ladybug. For some reason, though, I get more of a rush when he is the one carrying me instead of my yo-yo because then I have the control. Here, he is the one I have to trust, and I would do it blindly.

“Here’s your stop.” I slide off him and onto the ground in front of the bakery.

“Thank you.” I gave him a thoughtful smile wondering now because it wasn’t his turn to patrol.

“You are most certainly welcome, princess.” He responds with this light in his eyes.

He turns away but I reach for his arm. He gives me a confused look, but I smile reassuringly towards him.

“I mean it Chat, thank you. Thank you for everything.” I smile at one more time before heading inside the bakery. Just before I close the door shut I see his face in a little pink shade I smile so wide it probably would stay there for a while if not for my mother about to run over me.

I only wish that innocent boy I knew stayed that way for the rest of my life knowing him.


	2. Argument

It was thrilling jumping over buildings I never thought I could even look at. The way the wind rush past my face and let my perfect hair into a wild look. The way my baton pushes off from the ground and pushes me higher into the sky is exhilarating. Coming back from Marinette was probably what kept we smiling all the way back though.

I love her positive outlook on everyone and everything. She’s so innocent and kind. The way she always thinks of others before herself is really selfless. The way she always leads the class or anything really into a beautiful plan that seems something only Einstein could come up with. She really is an amazing friend. I don’t completely understand the stutters, but she has been decreasingly doing it in front of me.

I soon come to a closer stop at the one place that always restricted me. My home. Should I really call this my home? I mean, it hasn’t been home to me since mother left. Father has become distant than I thought more possible but seems more protective of me every since the akumas are becoming more dangerous. I sigh as I land in my room and detranform.

“Cheese!” Plagg wails as he escapes the ring. I shake my head fondly at the kwami before opening the stinky drawer holding the precious cargo.

“I love you. You’re so beautiful. Nothing could replace you.” He snuggles into the cheese before gulping it in one bite. I scrunch up my nose in disgust and of how far in obsession goes with it even.

“Adrien?” I whip my head and I see my father’s face. His face shows shock and bewilderment.

“Fa-father!” I stammered and Plagg immediately freezes when he hears me.

Both Plagg and I are shocked and nervous. No one was supposed to find out, especially my father. Shit.

“You… you have a kwami? The black cat kwami?” His voice holds surprise and excitement?

“How- how do you know what a kwami is?” I ask him as Plagg flies towards me resting on my shoulder equally weary.

“Adrien.” His tone turns into something I haven’t heard in so long. “Do you realize what you exactly possess?” His voice holds inner shaking.

“I know who exactly this is. Answer my question, how do you know what a kwami is?” My voice starts to shake. Plagg reassures me when he nuzzles into my neck.

“Because I have one, Adrien.” He walks closer to me, and he grabs me by my arms.   
“Do you know what this means?” His eyes are far away and in a haze.

“What do you mean by you have one?” I am extremely scared of the answer. Please. Please don’t let him be who I think he is.

“Adrien,” He straightens up and tense. “Give me your ring,” He commands.

“No!” I shout and back away from his approaching hand. I cover Plagg away from him. No way am I losing Plagg to him. He is not taking him away. His eyes show a sliver of a moment shock before he loses it.

“Adrien, give it to me.”

“No! The ring belongs to me. Not to you. Now, answer me! Are you Hawkmoth?!” I scream at him and I see him sigh. He takes off his tie and there it is. The brooch of the butterfly miraculous.

“No.” I brokenly said. “It can be… you can’t be the man I was always fighting. The reason I had to lie to so many of my friends. The reason Paris was endangered in the first place. The reason why people fear living here.” I stumble back onto the floor and I start to feel rage feel me.

“Adrien-”

“No! You are the reason for so many people hurting. So much destruction in Paris. You’re the reason why everything is messed up here. Why! Why did you do it?!” Plagg flies in my face trying to comfort me. I feel something wet drop onto my hand and notice I am crying.

“Because Adrien, I want to get your mother back. Together with Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous, I can bring her back. Don’t you want that? Don’t you want her back?” He comes closer and I am trembling like an earthquake.

“M-mom?” I brokenly asked. I miss her so much. He’s doing it for her? That can’t be possible. Mom’s gone forever.

“Mom left though.”

“Follow me, Adrien.” he walks away and I follow him like a lost puppy. We soon reach his office and behind the painting is the safe I came across that time. He pulls out the book and opens it to a page.

“Read here, Adrien.” He points to a passage and I look down.

I see the pages with Ladybug and Black Cat together. All the history and powers that come with it. I recognize it all from the previous time before. There it is the thing he pointed it.

“It’s something I can’t read,” I comment.

“Look at the notes and translation then.” His aura radiates the stiffness he projects to me.

I look at the page and I see it. The ring and earrings together creating this magic. The wearer of both is given immense power and can make a single wish for something.

“A wish?” I whisper out loud

“I can wish for your mother to return to us. For her to smile once again and make this family whole again. Don’t you want that?” He smiles at me with something I thought was long gone.

“No Adrien. Don’t listen.” I snap towards Plagg’s voice seeing him trying to gain my attention.

“Is it true?” I ask

“Adrien, please.” He begs

“Is it true!” He merely looks down and shakingly nods his head.

“With the power of the ring of destruction and earrings of creation, the wearer is allowed one wish, but there is a price for the wish. The wish made would need something to balance it out.” He explains. “Please Adrien. Don’t do it.”

“Don’t do it? Don’t do it! Plagg! I could have mom back and you are telling me don’t do it. I could be happy again and you are saying don’t do it?” I gulp at the accusation I made but it doesn’t make it any less true.

“What about Ladybug?!” He shouts back.

“What about her?!” I glare at the kawmi, but he doesn’t back down.

“If you were to do this, then you are going to have to fight her for the earrings.” He crosses his little arms across and I scoff.

“I can ask her for them. I’m sure she would be willing to help me.”

“You don’t know her identity. What makes you think she is going to relinquish the earrings after four years if rejecting the idea of revealing her identity.” He makes the final jab and I explode.

“You don’t know anything, Plagg! She is supposed to be my soulmate. You said it yourself that she is! You think she would choose the earrings over me!” I slam my hand onto the desk and I see Plagg shock at my outburst. He sighs at looks at me one more time before letting his head fall.

“I tried to warn you, kid. Please. Please, think about this decision you have to do.” He falls towards the new kwami I haven’t seen yet. Nooroo. The one we were supposed to rescue from.

“So Adrien? What is your choice?” I look up at my father and give him a grim smile.

“For mother?” I asked him.

“For her.”

“No one else gets hurt,” I respond looking cautious.

“Only those who get in my way.” His response was clipped and emotionless.

“I agree.” Those two words changed my life forever.

“I will help you to get mother back.” This one sentence became my life goal. It was the first sentence I said that had father truly smiling at me. It was the one thing that caused all the other things I held precious to crumble.


	3. Broken

I was standing on the rooftop building proudly looking over Paris. It was Chat and me annual patrol today and I was happy. It has been a while since I seen the cat in my superhero form. We finally get to celebrate for the record of having no akuma attacks as well. 

I hear a thump behind me and I immediately smile at my partner. 

“Hey, Chat!” I got closer to him quickly but slowed down immensely seeing his face. It seems so dull and lifeless. Numb even.

“Are you okay?” I asked him for putting my arm on his shoulder in comfort. 

“I’m fine, bugaboo.” He warmly smiles at me and his eyes instantly find mine. 

I always thought his eyes were pretty. The way they always lit up in mischievous and excitement ever since we met. I could always find comfort in those eyes, but now they hold something else. Pain and fear. 

“What are you hiding from me, Chatton?” I asked him softly.

“Never could keep a secret from you.” His lips twitch into a smirk for a moment before dropping. 

“I know you always rejected the idea, and you always told me why you rejected it, but I feel that there is something else for the reason.” He hesitantly sits down and I slowly join him. He was talking about revealing ourselves. 

“We can’t reveal ourselves because of Hawkmoth, that part was always true,” I answered slowly. He looks up at me with those eyes that I have always trusted before. 

“But?” He continues. 

“But, I’m not ready. I might never be, and it’s not fair to you. I know that, but I…” I struggled with the next words. Admitting my fears to the person I always feared his reaction. His thoughts always mattered to me no matter what happens to us. 

“What brought this up?” I asked trying to avoid the answer. 

Apparently, he noticed the deflect too as his eyes cloud over with disappointment. 

“There’s something I need to ask you, and I am afraid of what your response is.” He looked up at me with those kitty eyes he unconsciously used. 

“I can’t promise anything but go ahead then.” I nod my head at him wondering that got him so turned and knotted in himself. 

“I need your earrings.” He blurts out. 

My eyes widened in horror and I suddenly start to breathe heavily. 

“What?” I asked terrified of what I hope I misheard.

“I. Need. Your. Earrings.” He states each word with a pause letting the words sink in. 

“I-I-” My stutter sinking in and I see Chat’s eyes widened as well. 

One hand he’s my partner, but the other I can’t give up Tikki. I can’t give them up for anything except to the guardian. 

“I can’t.” 

His eyes start to tear up on the corners. His teeth start to grit together and I see him shake in repress anger. 

“Why?” 

“Chat,” My voice cracks.

“Why?!” His voice booms creating an echo throughout the area we were sitting at. “Why don’t you trust me? Am I not good enough? Do you truly not trust me?!” His voice each sending a blow harder than before. 

I am shaking and trying to get away from him never seen him this angry. His feral before.

“Are you- are you afraid?” He notices me scoot away from him.

“Chat,” I try again but he cuts me off. 

“Tell me the truth, Ladybug!” His eyes shining with fury and I find myself crouching into a defensive position. 

His eyes widen at the familiar stance and he resigns. 

“So… this is how it’s going to be?” He asked me with a cold voice and shakes his head at me. 

“I really thought I could trust you. You were family to me.” His voice bringing more guilt through me like a needle poking through a piece of cloth. 

“We have a bond. A strong one at that. Please Chat. I don’t want to fight you. I need you to calm down for me.” I make sure there is some distance between us, but I am soon starting to regret it.

“Wrong.” His voice numb and it brings chills down my entire spine. “We had a bond. We had a strong bond with each other. Thank you for revealing who you really are.” His smile was so fake like it was painted on like a doll. Made to give the illusion of perfection.

“Until the next battle, my lady.” He disappears into the night and I fall down holding my hands to my chest. Specifically to my heart where all I could feel were million of shards weighing me down to the ground. My cries were the only thing I could do with the pain. 

“I lost him. I lost him! Make it stop! Make the pain stop!” My hands were in my hair tugging and pulling at it trying to make some other pain I could focus on. I don’t want this pain.

I swung away with tears blurring my vision. I landed on a random roof and I fall down with my legs no longer being able to support me. I hear the beeping of my earrings but I can’t do anything. Everything hurts too much for me to care right now. 

The final beeping is heard and I feel the transformation fall, yet the pain only intensifies all the more. 

“Marinette,” Tikki voice interrupts only for a moment. 

“Tikki, make it stop. Please, make the pain stop.” I cried all the more and I feel Tikki rush towards me. Her tiny arms comforting me on my head rubbing soothing gestures to calm me down. 

“I’m sorry. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be alright.” Her voice making me drowsy and soon I fall asleep on the roof. 

I soon wake with a start when I feel sunlight hit my face. I look around my surroundings, and I don’t recognize anything. I start to panic when I remember all the events from yesterday. I see Tikki float in front of my face. She tries to wipe my tear stain face, but I only reject the advances. I see her look at me sadly and goes to my neck. 

“It’s not fair. I hate it. I hate I couldn’t reveal to him. I hate that he sees me as someone who doesn’t even deserve his worth.” I could only feel my heart breaking more with the thoughts that I allowed. 

“C’mon Marinette, transform and go home.” She persuades me and I shakingly get up. I transform and I feel the warmth Tikki is giving me with comfort I need right now.

I enter my room and I detransform. I can still feel the inconsolable mess I am in. It doesn’t help my alarm rings supposedly waking me up.  

“Marinette, you are going…” Maman peeks into my room but stops her words as soon as she sees the state I’m in. 

“Marinette! What happened?” She rushes to my side but all I could say was “It hurts.” 

“Shh… tell me what happened.” She lays her hand on my head and rubs my hair in a soothing gesture. 

“I can’t! It hurts too much!” I cried more and she hugs me tighter. 

“Sabine, what’s wrong with-” Papa comes into my room and looks at the scene with wide eyes. 

I close my eyes and burrow myself into the comfort of maman. 

“It’s okay. I’m right here.” She whispers in my ear. 

“Mari, darling, what-” His words stop suddenly and I suspect it’s maman stare that cuts him off. 

“Do you want to take a day off school, today?” He asked me.

I nod while hiccuping as the sobbing soon starts to go down. 

“I’ll call the school.” He goes back down as maman rubs her arm on my back. 

“I’ll be right back.” She starts to leave but I reach to grab her. 

“Don’t leave me! Please! Not like him! Don’t leave me.” I whisper out brokenly and I see her eyes widen at the statement. 

“You’re okay. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” She goes back to her spot next to me and hugs me close to her. 

“Tom, could you bring the macaroons up, please, and some other food too?” She yells down from my room and I hear a confirmation. 

I soon start to feel drowsy and fall asleep again with my mother’s arms around me. 

I don’t know how long I was asleep, but I awake to a plate next to me and Tikki staring at me concerned. 

“Marinette? How are you feeling right now?” She asked in a motherly type fashion. 

“Right now?” I take a breath to really take the events that happened. My partner hates me. He doesn’t even want to see my face again. He probably will kill me more with just silently judging me and probably our dynamic is ruined. 

“I feel like hell is a better for me as this torture is already making me feel insane.” 

I see her eyes widen and she immediately flies to my cheek. 

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I know you are going to get through this. I promise you that.” She smiles at me, and I find myself soaking in her positive attitude. 

“Now eat something so you can regain some of your strength. You did lose lots of hydration.” She goes to the macaroon plate and hands me the cookie. 

“Thank you.” I take a bite and so find myself eating five macaroons. 

“I should probably go downstairs.” I take a moment to see if she would reject the idea, but when I hear nothing, I continue ongoing downstairs.

I see Papa making something when he spots me. 

“Mari! How are you feeling now?” He comes towards me and looks at me worriedly.

“I’m feeling a little better now.” 

“I’m glad you are, sweetheart. Do you need anything? Did you eat some of the macaroons?” Question after question falls from his mouth and it takes a little resistance to resist laughing at his overprotectiveness. 

“I think I am just going to take over maman’s place at the cashier. Would that be okay?” I ask him knowing I need a distraction right now. 

“Of course. Are you sure you want to work?” 

I start walking towards the door when I confirmed my answer. 

“Maman?” I called. 

“Marinette! Honey, are you alright?” She immediately asks and I smile at her. 

“As well as I can be. Do you mind if I take over right now? I need something to do and cashier work feels the best.” 

“Okay honey. Just tell me when it becomes overbearing at any time.” She places a comforting hand on my shoulder and squeezes it lightly. 

For the next thirty minutes, I just sit on the stool and wait for each customer. We each exchange a pleasant conversation until the next customer comes in. 

It feels nice getting to talk to someone. I can just relax and be in a warm atmosphere so that I can feel safe. 

I was just absently daydreaming when I hear a crash at the door. Imagine my surprise when Alya comes bursting in dragging Nino and Adrien in with her. 

“Girl! Why weren’t you at school?!” She basically interrogates me. 

“Umm…” I look at the other two. One shook his head and the other looking extremely uncomfortable. 

“How about we all sit down at a table. You know have some food in our system.” I lead them to a random table as the customers go back to eating their food. A few of them curious and others amused at the interaction. 

“What would you like?” 

“Croissant, please.” Adrien meekly asks. 

I jolt it down and wait for the other two to decide. I run back and return with a huge plate of each item. Alya and Nino waste no time in digging in while Adrien still uses some manners. I giggle at the way he seems so out of place. I see his eyes land on me as I let out a sound. I try to muffle it, but he still seems confused. 

I sit down next to him. I just humoredly grab his hand and place the entire croissant in his hand. I bring it up to his mouth motioning him to take a bite out of it. He smiles at me briefly before taking the bite. 

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this, girl? Why weren’t you at school?” Her reporter side activated and in full swing as I shake my head at her fondly.  

“Somedays, we have a day where we let all the stress out and that was my day. I decided I need to relax and my way to cope is… a distraction,” I answer out carefully. 

“Distraction?” Alya narrows her eyes and hunch back from her stare. 

“Babe, leave Mari alone. She answered your question and gave you food. Be nice.” Nino chides his girlfriend.

“Thanks,” I mumble out appreciative. 

“These are so good, Marinette. How does your family do it?” Adrien suddenly interjects. 

Thank you, you wonderful being named Adrien.

“Well, it’s all how you have quality ingredients to how you bake them.” I further explain to him and show certain spots that show it. By the time I finished, it was almost time for them to return. 

“You coming back with us?” Nino asks.

“Na, I think I am just going to stay and help with the bakery still.” I try to smile, but I think it comes out as a grimace a bit more. 

“See you later then.” He takes Alya arm and drags her out while she pouts. She yells goodbye to me, and I smile fondly at the couple I see. 

“Are you sure your okay?” I jump at the sudden voice. 

“Sorry!” Adrien apologizes. 

“No! No, it wasn’t your fault. I just wasn’t expecting it.” I kept shaking my arms I thought it might fall off. 

“S-so, are going to follow two? I mean, are going to follow. I mean, are you going to follow the two?” I finally finish the stutter after the awkward moment. 

“Y-yea. That would be a good idea.” He answers back while rubbing his neck. 

We both stand there stiff like neither one making a move. 

I hesitantly bring my eyes up to see him staring at me concerned. I quickly look down not wanting him to see my eyes. As they say  “Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme.”

“Yves Le Guern, right?” Adrien asks.

I look at him questionably, and I see him chuckle a little bit. 

“You said the quote out loud.” 

I could feel the blush coming to my cheeks turning them into a tomato. 

“Do you believe in that?” I blurt out. I quickly bite my lip to restrain from my rambles. 

“Hmm… I suppose they do reveal our inner selves in some manner. Do you?” His eyes focusing solely on me. 

I always looked into someone’s eyes whenever I talked to them. I always prided myself by judging the honesty in the way they express themselves. 

“Yes,” I answered softly. 

“Hm?” 

“Yes, I believe that a reflection is just another version of one’s self. The reflection may not be exactly what is shown clearly but it is a part of us. Mirrors reflect so the eyes would see the reflection of what one may hide.” I look up and see him soak in every word I uttered. 

“Sorry for boring you with my words.” I apologize for something that wasn’t even my fault but hey, it’s a habit.

“It’s not boring. It’s your perspective, and I find it interesting in what you have to say.” He smiled reassuringly that leaves a ping in my heart. 

“I better go. I hope you feel better soon, Marinette.” He walks out of the bakery giving me one more smile. I feel my knees becoming weak, and I hurry to turn my face away, so he doesn’t see my blush. 

The day passes and I see Alya once more to give me the homework I missed. I give her my thanks and back in. I tried contacting Chat once during that day but he didn’t pick up. I started on my homework. I finished what I could understand, but soon I grew too wrapped up in mind with thoughts flying through. I was suddenly brought out of it when I heard a thump on my balcony. 

“What in the world?” I question out loud. I quickly bring my textbook out as a heavy object.

I wearily open the hatch and step out. 

“Who’s there?” I asked out in the darkness. 

I hear a chuckle and I whip behind preparing myself to hit the said person. 

“My my princess, I didn’t know you were so violent.”

I froze as I saw him. I couldn’t comprehend why he was here. Did he figure out my identity? No, he couldn’t or else he would have done something to me. 

“No need to freeze in awe, purrincess. I know I am amazing.” He starts to flex and I can’t help but laugh. Not some small chuckle but full-blown crying laughter. I fell to the floor laughing, and I see him look shocked and surprised. 

“Are you alright, princess?” He asks with brows raised. 

“Are you-” I break into another fit of crying, and I start to see him come closer. 

“Princess?” He crouched down and looked at me with worried eyes. The irony of the statement he asked me. He was the whole reason why I was crying and sobbing my eyes yesterday and this morning. 

“Why?” I asked. 

“Why what?” He asked me confused.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that damn question?!” I started to laugh and cry at the same time, and I felt myself panicking. 

“Really, am I wearing some fucking sign that people are reading? Am I just a person with just one look you can figure me out at that moment? Was today ask Marinette if she’s okay day? Am I just that big of a mess that people have to ask that question?!” I feel myself become a ball trying to hide my face away from his. I feel his arms wrap me and he whispers words in my hair. I don’t know what they are. but I know it’s helping me.

I start to understand the words he was saying. 

“Breathe, princess. You’re not alone. I’m right here. I promise. You’re always going to be safe.” I start to get my breathing under control and soon I just lay my head on his chest, specifically his heart. I learned just now that I love his heart beat. You learn something new every day

His hands were on my head keeping me pinned to the spot we were in. 

“Thanks.” My voice smooth and definitely not crappy sounding. Note the sarcasm I used. 

“I’m not going to ask that question again because we both know you aren’t. I’m here if you need to vent, princess.” He offers his sweet persona and damn is it just painful to know he cares more about Marinette than Ladybug right now. He even rejected Marinette’s feelings for him for Ladybug. Now! He can’t even look at his once love of his life let alone talk to her.  

“It sucks. You remind me of this person. He was the best person I could ask for in his personality. Funny and kind. He always was there for me no matter what rash thing I did.” I start to talk and but shut myself up not wanting to hint at anything. 

“He sounds nice,” His voice sounding strained. 

“He’s the best person I know.”

“Princess! What about me?!” I snort at the indignation he holds in his voice. 

“You’re pretty good too.” I tease along with his joke.

“Gee, you made me feel so much better,” He says sarcastically. 

I laugh at the statement, and I feel him smile in my hair. We both are content in this hold and not willing to move a single inch from the position. content “What happened?” He asked softly. 

“He asked me something. Something I wasn’t ready for, and I grew scared and chicken out. It scared me so much about what he thought about myself that I forgot to think about him.” I answered vaguely as possible trying and hoping he wouldn’t think about yesterday’s event. 

“So…” 

“So I rejected the idea and it led to a huge breakout. He… he hates me now. I don’t know how to get him back. I need him back in my life because he always was a part of it. I don’t know how to do things without him.” I hear him take in an intake of breath but he quickly relaxes.

“If he truly cared about you, then he wouldn’t ask you to do something that terrified you so.” He answers a bit guarded with his words. 

“But you didn’t know it scared me,” I mumble too quiet for him to hear. 

“If he was your friend he would accept your refusal…” He trails off and holds me at a distance. Please don’t figure it out. Please don’t. 

“He didn’t ask you to do anything… you know… sexual?” He asked hesitantly. I feel my eyes widen at the thought. I was too shocked at the question to see the conclusions my kitty was jumping too. 

“Who is he? I will rip him apart for asking you something of that! No douche should ask you that and get angry with you for rejecting the idea!” He seethes and starts to get up, but I quickly pull him back down. 

“No! No, he didn’t ask me anything like that!” I shake my head and feel myself heating up more. 

“He better of not,” He muttered darkly. 

“I promise it’s all PG-rated feelings.” I quickly clarified. 

“Then what did he asked you?” 

I stiffen at the question and start to get uncomfortable. I was about to let go of his hand to draw back when he tightened his hold. 

“I won’t pry into information if you don’t want me to.” He reassures. I nod at the statement but stay withdrawn. 

“Do you want my advice?” He asks softly.

I nod my head and I see him take a deep breath. 

“Fight for him.” I look at him like a deer in headlights. 

“If he really is someone you want, fight with every breath you breathe. Nothing is going to stop you except you. Whoever is in your way, you have to fight them for your goal. If he really is worth the fight, then no doubt you are going to win.” He smiles and I find myself squeezing him. 

“Thank you, Chat. Thank you for everything.” I repeat the words the time he dropped me off. 

“You’re welcome, princess.” He gets up from the ground bringing me along. He kisses my hand and bids his farewell. I follow the direction of where he hops. I know this a battle I refuse to lose. 

“I’m going to fight until my dying breath to get you back. To trust me again, Chat. My kitty. And losing isn’t going to be an option.” With the new found confidence I head back down getting a good night rest for tomorrow. 


	4. Surprise

I felt my heart break as he stared with those cold eyes. I fell to the floor holding back my tears when he walked closer to me. He snarled at me and slammed my head into the wall. 

“Is this what you wanted? I thought you were a sister to me, but now you are nothing more than the gum underneath my shoe.” He dropped my head as I tried to regain my strength. 

“Go. Before I decide to give you no more mercy. You already don’t deserve it.” 

I screamed awake. I was panting heavily and wildly moving trying to rid myself of the constrictive covers. 

“Marinette, what happened?!” Maman charges in my room wide eyed. 

“N-nightmare.” I whispered quietly ashamed I woke my parents up. 

“Oh honey,” She comes closer to me and goes to touch me, but I flinch at the movement. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She says while masking her sadness and hurt of being rejected. 

“NO!” I shake my head so hard I think it was starting to fall off my body. 

“Okay. Okay, we don’t have to talk about it. How about you tell me about something else. Can you do that for me?” She slowly sits on the edge of my bed, and I start to relax when I tell her about the designs I have been working on. It was about half an hour when my phone rang signaling my alarm. My eyes widen and I feel guilt flood throughout me. It seems maman saw this too. 

“No, no honey. It’s alright. I chose to stay awake.” She kisses my forehead and smiles at me. 

“Do you want to go to school today?” 

“Yes, please.” I meekly mumbled. 

“Okay. How about we both change and go downstairs to have breakfast then?” 

I nod my head at the offer and see starts to head downstairs when she stops. 

“Marinette, please don’t hesitate about talking to me about these things. Okay?” 

“Okay, maman.” 

She smiles at me before heading down the stairs again. I ignore the concern look Tikki sends my way and quickly get ready for school. 

I come back down to see the delicacies my family are known for resting on the table. I smile at the warm pancakes that are on the plate. I quickly sit down dig into the meal. I look back the clock and see I have thirty minutes before school starts. 

“I’m going to go to school early. Love you. Bye.” If I had looked back to my parents I would have seen their worried and confused expression doting their faces. 

I feel the nice chilled air and I can’t help but feel on edge for some damn reason! I mean, it was just a nightmare. It should pass and I can focus on something else, like Adrien. 

I need to calm down so I sit on the edge of the stairs waiting for some of my friends to come along. I bring out my sketchbook and start designing. 

I was so inraptured into my drawing that I barely noticed a person coming towards me. I fumble when someone grabs my sketchbook from my hands. 

“Hey!” I yelled but freeze immediately when I notice who it is. 

“Lila.” I growled out and I see her little fake smile that fools everyone around her. 

“Marinette, what wonderful drawings you have. May I take a look at them?” I internally rolled my eyes so hard that I think my eyes were about to fall out for real. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, I prefer to keep my sketchbook close with me at all times, and I always like it in my reach.” I grab my book back and quickly shove it into my bag. 

“Very protective of it, huh?” She asked and I could just see the wheels forming in her mind. 

“I learned my lesson the first time when I left it alone. Don’t want a repeat now.” I fake laugh at the comment and she does the same. 

“I suppose not.” 

We both remain silent, and it gets tense very quickly. 

“Marinette!” I slowly turn my eyes but making sure I keep an eye on Lila when I see him. 

“How Mari, how are you and Lila doing?” He asked in such a timid manner that I felt my heart skip a beat. 

“We are both doing fine, but I see Lila wishing to talk to you. I will leave you two alone.” I smile sweetly and grab my checking to make sure I have everything before leaving the two. 

He may be oblivious but I refuse to part take anything that has anything to do with that liar. Sorry Adrien. 

I rush into the building of the school, and I quickly pull out my reading book so no one disrupts me. It was about fifteen minutes past when I hear the loud blostering noise. 

“Look at the elephant. She’s huge.” I peak over my book to see the commotion, and I glare at scene.  Chloe and some innocent girl. The girl has some chubbiness but is actually very nice to talk to. 

“Be careful where you step or you might cause a hole with all your weight.” Sabrina cackles along with Chloe and I see the two girls leave. I quickly put my book back and follow the girl quickly. 

“I accept.” I put my hands over my eyes when I see a bright light take over. 

“C’mon…” I whined. “Tikki,” I see her eyes looking at me with clear agitation when she knew I needed a break today. 

“Spots on.” I feel the magic transform me when I hid in a closet away from prying eyes. 

“I am the Beauté Renversée, and Chloé Burgious you will pay for your words!” She roared with such fury that Alya whimpered at it. Alya!

“Alya, you know we can’t have you near the attack.” She grins at me as I sigh for this isn’t the first and definitely won’t be the last. 

“Hold tight.” I pick her up and drop her off somewhere safe but still a good view of the fight knowing her of course. I jump back onto the scene and when I was about to enter I see him. His blonde hair all the more wild and his black mask covering my partner’s face. His whole stance seems to be at eased, but I can tell he’s tense by the way his eyes narrow. 

“-don’t hurt innocents.” I hear him say by why is he reasoning with an akuma. 

“Chat Noir, I will do as I wish as long as I get Chloé. Simply as that. No one is getting in my way. Wouldn’t you agree, Ladybug?” Her head directions goes to my hiding spot and I shrink when I see Chat’s stare become cold. 

‘Like before’ I think in my head. 

“Well you should know that I don’t stand by when it’s about the people. I do as I think is the best for all and not one.” I was looking more at Chat trying to make him understand my reason but all I see him is grow more angry. 

“I guess that’s what makes the great Ladybug. Making choices even if it could help someone else. Holding all the power and being selfish with it.” He remarks with spite and I felt like I was hit hard in the face.

“Do you really want to have this conversation now with an akuma?” I asked him but he shakes his head. 

“I gave you a choice, my lady. You chose yours and now…” He looks back at the akuma and I see something change but don’t know what. 

“Now, I will make mine.” He brings out his baton and twirls it out for dramatics with him standing in front of the akuma? What? I don’t understand. 

‘Tikki?’ I asked in my head as I start to grow increasingly tense. 

“What?” was the only word able to escape my mouth when he lunged at me. I stood their shock when I reacted on instinct deflecting the blow. 

“What are you doing?!”I shout at him when I dodge another of his blows. 

“Something I should have done earlier.” was his only comment before attacking again with me rolling out of the hit. 

I notice the akuma grin before spreading its destructive powers to the others. Bystanders screaming for help but I can’t do anything when I am fighting my partner.

“Why are you helping the akuma, Chat?!” I make a deflect again as he keeps attacking. 

“Because I am a part of them, now.” He snarls at me as he swipes me with his claws. I hiss out the blood he drew from my arm but escape the second round of attacks. 

“What do you mean, a part of them?!” I am getting desperate trying not to hurt him but I am soon running out. 

“I am done being your partner. You chose the miraculous over me. Your damn partner! I guess all the crap you said about us was a bunch of bullshit.” He growls at me as I feel myself freeze. 

“Done with being my partner. Are you seriously saying what I think you are?” I asked him feeling my panic start to rise up. 

“I don’t know, you always were the brains with coming up with the plans.” He sneered at me as I feel myself bristle at the comment. 

“You’re with Hawkmoth.” I come to the denial part of the stage hoping it was a cruel nightmare I was experiencing. 

“Glad to see you still are using that brain of yours.” He mocked me again and tried to punch me in the face. I caught the punch and feel myself getting angry. Adrenaline coursing through me now and I was just running on pure instinct. I felt him freeze at the movement I did but I don’t care. 

“Last chance, tell me who you are with. Please Chat, don’t make me fight you.” I was almost begging him at this point. 

“I am with Hawkmoth now, and it’s not going to be changing for a long time.” He kicks me on the legs and pins me to the ground. 

“Now, if you wouldn’t mind handing my those earrings.” His hands stretched towards my ears, but I buck him off me. 

“We will see each other soon, but right now, I have an akuma to deal with at the moment.” I swing off following the path of chaos in its wake. I see Chat start to follow but I swing faster and more risky. 

I managed to locate the akuma and see her chasing Chloé. 

“My father will hear about this!” She shouts at Beauté Renversée while dodging another attack. 

“Stop right there, Beauté Renversée!” I throw my yo-yo around the foot of hers and trip her to fall. I see Chat Noir coming I do the first thing I think of. I use all my muscles to throw her at Chat Noir when he makes a jump at me. I see his eyes widen as he realizes it’s too late. I hear the pain groans he moans as the crushing weight of the akuma causes him to crash into a wall. 

“Lucky Charm!” I yell as I throw up the yo-yo. What comes back down is a makeup kit and nod in understanding. 

“Come and get a free beauty kit. Makes even the most ugliest beautiful of them all!” I wave the kit around and I see the akuma perk up in interest.

“I must have it. How much does it cost?” She runs up to me pleading to me. 

“The object of your powers.” 

“Deal.” She hands me her bracelet and I break it. I grab my yo-yo and capture the butterfly. 

I see the transformation break as she returns back to normal. 

“What happened?” She asked daze like as I retrieve the kit. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” I throw the objects and return everything back to normal. I feel the little ladybugs fix up the cut Chat did and feel my energy restore. 

“It’s going to be alright, I promise.” I smile at her when she yells. 

“Look out.” I whip around to see Chat flung on top of me. 

We both wrestle and I knew I was running out of time. Shit! I hear the beeping, and I know this isn’t going to end well. 

“Clocks ticking, my lady. What are you going to do?” I grab my yo-yo and make a quick escape. He follows behind and I keep making twist and turns trying to lose him. I fake a left swing but head right. He couldn’t stop the motion quick enough to follow me. I use the extra seconds to hide in an empty alley where many trash cans I hid away. I saw him look for when he stomped his foot in aggravation. He leaves the place as I detransform. 

“Marin-” I see Tikki drop from exhaustion. 

“Hold on, Tikki. I place her into my bag and head quickly to Master Fu knowing there was much to talk about.” 


	5. Failure

I was breathing heavily. Not only did she escape my grasp from getting the earrings, but she also completely mock me by defeating the akuma by herself. Some partner I was. Did she really need me if she could defeat the akuma on her on? I still feel her eyes wide from shock and remorse when she looked at me. I don’t understand how she makes me feel guilty when she was the one who didn’t trust me in the first place.

I kick the chimney that I was near in frustration not even caring for the pain that went through my leg. I was pulling out my baton and vaulted out the scene before Alya could get near me. I gritted my teeth in anger and something that I don’t know why the hell I am feeling. I can still feel my heart tugging, wanting to be near my lady only she’s not mine anymore. I lost her ever since that night.

“Why!” I screamed in anguish.

“Chat Noir?” I whip my head and see the one person I was hoping to avoid as Chat Noir.

“Princess?” I see her freeze like a deer in headlights. Her innocent eyes were wide and nervous. Her whole stance screams fear and anxiety.

‘Not her. Anyone but her,’ I thought in my head.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.” I throw in a pun trying to show her I won’t harm her.

“But you would to someone else?” I feel something stab me yet there’s physically into my chest.

“...Yes,” I answer hesitantly and I gain the reaction I feared most.

“I don’t understand. Why? Why would you do this?” She asks and I can hear her heartbeat increase. I feel myself being twisted into disgust knowing I made her feel like this.

“Because,” I step closer to her and hear her heart escalate in beating though she doesn’t move. I take it as a go.

“Hawkmoth is going to give me something that I always wanted. Something that we both want and now can achieve.” I answer hoping not to give away too many answers.

“So you are doing this for your own personal gain no matter the people who get cross in the fire.” Shit. I didn’t mean that.

“No, princess, wait!” I yell as she starts to cry and runs away. I was about to chase after her when my ring started to beep.

“Damn it, Plagg, please can’t you hold on?!” I am literally hating today. I go back into the alley and detransform and instead of Plagg hounding me for cheese, I get a cold stare. I never thought it would hurt to see him do it to me.

“Plagg-”

“Save it, kid. You and I aren’t talking till we get back to the mansion. Then we might talk.” He zips into my jacket but makes sure not to touch me than necessary. I sigh and start the trek home. I really want to follow Marinette but I don’t know where she ran away.

I feel my phone ring and see Natalie’s number on the screen. I answer the call.

“Yes, Natalie?”

“Adrien, where is your current location?” Her voice clip and emotionless.

“Outside the akuma attack. 5th and Boulevard.”

“I will send your bodyguard to pick you up.” She hangs up and I feel myself rage even more.

“Really, not even my father can talk to me when it was his plan.” I spit out and glare at the street. I soon hear a car coming and see it’s Gorilla. I open the car and get in without making a single look at him. I see him look concern for a moment but quickly fades.

We pass through the streets and I see her. Her pigtails messily out. Her arms covering her legs trying to make herself small. I put my hand out just wanting to reach out and touch her. Give her comfort and try to fix things. I feel Plagg wiggle and look out the window and saw her too.

“Don’t.” That was the only word before he slipped right back in. I sigh in defeat and look back at the front.

We arrive at the manor and I know I am going to be lectured for not getting the earrings.

I walk into the heavy weighted door and my first look inside is seeing my father standing there with his disapproving stare. I swallow whatever anxiety and push deep down in my stomach.

“Father,” I say curtly.

“Adrien, follow me.” he walks briskly head held high and follow him not looking back to see Natalie’s frown on her face feeling sorry for me.

We turn at hallways and walk without even muttering a single word. Not even Plagg came out at the time or made a single peep from my shirt.

We soon arrive at a hallway I was always banned from entering the room. He even locked the room to make sure I never entered there. He pulls out a key and pushes the door open. Multiple rows of sewing machines stand there collecting dust. He walks over to the fourth one and sits down in the chair. He places his foot on the pedal but instead of the needle pounding on the surface, it raises one of the floorboards. As I stand there looking shocked, he merely opens it up more and soon the entire floor disappears to reveal a staircase. He beckons me forward and I run up quickly to see what’s down there.

The staircase reaches into this musky room and you could see the layer of dirt collected up here.

“This is your first task. Clean this room properly with only the materials I have given you and I would consider letting your failure slide since this is your first time working against Ladybug willingly.” He emphasizes the word willingly and I flinch at the tone.

“What- what about my studies and other activities?” I asked him questioningly confused.

“Figure it out.” He walks away leaving me alone in this filthy mess.

I see him return with cleaning products and leaves me alone in the darkness. Am I surprised he gave me this? No. Am I surprised he is giving me this as punishment? A little, yes. I pick up the bucket and mop. I find the sink using my phone’s flashlight, and pull up my sleeves. Plagg zips out of the jacket and gives a glance at the place. He merely scrunches up his nose and takes his leave. Great. Just Great. I have about an hour before dinner. I can probably get some things done. I get to work and by the end of the hour I was sweaty and dirt was everywhere on me. I take a look over of what I completed and I barely made a difference. I sigh and realized this is going to take longer than I thought it was. I go upstairs and see a gagging Natalie before she recomposed herself into politely asking me to get a shower. I felt my cheeks began to dim in the redness I had. Even Plagg, who loves the stinkiest Camembert of all time, didn’t bother to hide his disgust. At least, I think it was the smell.

I felt refresh and calm after the shower and it felt amazing it get the gunk off me.

“Adrien, since you were washing up your dinner was delayed and now cold. Your father would like to talk you after you finish the meal.” Natalie leaves my room after informing of news.

Here I thought, father wouldn’t even want to see me at this moment. I take my leave as Plagg follows me and as I was about to knock on the door I hear him.

“We need you Emily, please come back to us. To me.” The words are broken and desperate in a sort of way. My whole body on autopilot after hearing the confession.

“Enter,” his voice rang clear of whatever emotion he had just possessed.

“You wished to see me, father?” I stand tall and hoping my jitters would go away.

“This behavior is unacceptable.”

What?

“You are too hesitant going against Ladybug. You need to realize that she isn’t your partner. She is not your friend, but your enemy. Our enemy.” He walks over and guided me towards mother’s painting.

“Do you see this, Adrien?” He points at the picture and I nod.

He continues on, “She is the reason why your mother still isn’t here. She is the reason why we are still unhappy. It’s all because she is selfish in keeping her own miraculous.”

It can’t be true. I am sure if I was able to tell her why I needed, she would-No! Stop that! I won’t fall for that trap again. I asked her for it and she rejected me. I have to stop. I have to stop thinking about her. He’s right anyway. If Ladybug would have given me her miraculous before, none of this would still be happening. It’s her fault!

“Starting from now, you are going to be training with me. Understand.” Though it was posed as a question there is no room for me to reject.

“What about school and modeling and piano and fencing and Chinese?” I realize how busy I really am.

“We could take you back to homeschooling-”   
“No!” I get out my father’s grip and for the first time glare at him.   
“I worked hard to have these people in my life. They are my friends. They were the ones to support me in my dark times.” I refuse to lose Nino, Chloé, Alya, ...Marinette.

I can’t lose her as Adrien too. Not as I did with Chat Noir.

“Adrien, is this really something we should be discussing? Who is more important?”

“They are both important. Mother would still want me to enjoy life. My mission is to get mom back, but I am not doing it by isolating myself from everyone else.” Like what you did to me.

“Adrien-”

“My word is final.” I defiantly hold my ground and I see him relent.

“Very well. I suppose it would raise suspicion if you were suddenly to be taken out now.”

I feel my whole being relax and smile internally.

“Am I dismissed, father?”

“Yes, Adrien.” I take my leave and head for the dining hall. So quiet and big. Nothing but myself now that Plagg refuses to talk to me now. I finish my meal quickly and hurry upstairs. I shut the door and change into my pajamas. I faceplant into my bed as Plagg eats his Camembert. Just when I was about to sleep I hear a noise outside my window.

I jump off from my bed and I look to see figures running. That’s when I see her. Her pigtails whipping in the wind. The famous red and black polka-dot spandex suit. The mysterious bluebell eyes that ensnared me the first time I saw her and became my favorite color. I hear her resonating laugh and I notice the other three. Laughing and joking with her with no care in the world.

I take a breath and no matter what I try to change. I should feel anger. I should feel betrayed. Yet, how is it that I all I feel is bitterness towards myself. That it’s all my fault and she should be feeling nothing of what I am enduring. How is it fair?! That I am the one who feels that I was the disappointment today while she smiles, mocking me every time. Am I really that replaceable?!

I slam my fist into the wall bringing Plagg’s attention to me. I see him look at the window and he silently floats towards me.

“How does it feel? How does it feel to know that you were replaced by these people because you separated from her?”

“Shut up, Plagg. I don’t need talking to me like that.” I snarled at him but he continues to push.

“Like what? Don’t need talking about the possibility of the truth. You are each other’s halves. To fill the half she now has other people. You, however, are only alone with your father and I. You did it, Adrien. I am only here to remind you of this.” He flies towards the drawer and phases in there to sleep no longer sleeping in my hair.

I look back at the window and I see the rookies huddle around her. A fox with a flute/spear. A turtle with only its shell. A bee with her topple. All of them surround her yearning her attributes. Her warmth. Her optimism. Her courage. Her bravery. Her smile.

“I hate you. Do you hear me, Ladybug? Chat Noir hates you. I hate you. Adrien Agreste hates you!” My voice grew into a roar, but why did my heart hurt every time I said those words?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story, so far. I want to hear how you feel about this chapter, and I could use some criticism, right now. Thanks for reading this story.


	6. Confusion

The voice kept turning and twisting inside of me. I could feel the heated and cold glare he sent my way. The way it melted completely when he saw it was me. The way he seemed to wilt as he saw who he suddenly showed his anger and frustrations at. The way he seemed to regret every living moment in pain when he saw me. I couldn’t stay. Not when he was the one who was pulling my strings to ravel in the first place. The desperate tone he tried to convince me he was still my kitty. The way he selfishly fights me and turns away from his own partner for his own gain! Why! What the hell did I do wrong!

“Arrgh!” I yell in pain when I smack my hand into the wall in frustrations.

“Marinette! Are you okay?!” I hear Tikki’s concern voice and the little gasp escape her.

I look at my hand to see that it is bleeding badly, yet I can’t find it in myself to care at the moment. The pain barely filtering in my head.

“I don’t understand! Why does he fight me? We were supposed to be partners. Everything we did, we did it together.” I could feel my pulse throbbing in my veins. The anger building up and just wanting to explode. Like a bottle of champagne with only the cork keeping the drink from bursting out.

“Marinette, you need to calm down.” I hear Tikki’s voice but I barely register the sound from constant thoughts coming into my brain.

‘He left you. He hates you. Who would ever care for you?’

“Look out!” I feel myself get tackled and look to see Luka. My eyes widen and all my thoughts are erased.

“L-l-Luka!” I exclaimed feeling myself heat up in the position we are in.

“Marinette! Are you okay?! You were almost hit by a car!” I look back at the street and see he is correct with the frantic driver coming towards us. The person was wearing a white dress shirt with brown pants. He seems dressed up but his balance is somewhat wobbly.

“I’m so sorry, mademoiselle! I should of have honk or something to gain your attention.” His eyes pinched down in concern and gratitude at Luka.

“It was my fault. I’m terribly sorry for causing this whole incident in the first place.” I can’t help but stare at where I was going to be run over. It just keeps repeating and I lose all thoughts.

"Your hand! It's bleeding!" I look at my hand and I start to feel the sting of the tackle.

"I'm okay. It just stings." I try to reassure him but neither men are looking at me convinced. 

“C’mon, let’s get you home.” I feel a tug and soon just follow where my arm is being tugged. I hiss at the sudden pain I feel in my left hand. 

“Mari, are you sure your alright?” I hear Luka speak up looking down at me in concern.

“You saved me.” I finally register the bravery and courage he did.

“Yes, but are you okay." I see him looking me over but nothing is registering in my mind.

“You saved me.”

“Okay, I think you just need to rest and the fix the hand with ointment.” I squeak when he picks me up and carries me.

“L-l-Luka!”

“Relax, okay. You need to calm down and we are heading to the bakery. That’s where you live, right? Juleka mentioned your parents owning a bakery near the school.”

I could only nod when he started to walk at a faster pace. We soon reach the door and hear the jiggingly sound.

“Marinette!” I hear maman yell and come after me.

“What hap-”

“She was almost hit by a car. I luckily got her in time before she was run over. Right now, though, she is in shock from the whole ordeal and her hand is injured.” I feel myself being transferred into bigger and stronger arms. I find myself clinging to papa when I recognized the scent of his butter and flour smell.

“Rest Mari. I promise you will be alright.” My eyes start to droop and in no time, I fall asleep.

I start to gain consciousness when I hear these voices from beside me.

“...going to be okay?”

“Give her some time to relax and calm down. It was a dramatic experience.”

“Alright. I just want to check up on her.”

“Go right up ahead.” I hear footsteps coming and the trapdoor opens.

“Maman?” I whisper thinking it was her coming up when I see it’s Adrien.

“Hey, Mari. How are you feeling?” He comes closer to me and takes a seat on my lounge.

“What doing here?! I mean, What here are doing?! I mean, What are you doing here?!” I finally managed my stutter to sputter out words.

“You were almost hit by a car, Marinette. You have been out for five hours.”

“Five hours!” I exclaim in shock. I pull off covers in a rush trying to get out. I missed so much work probably.

“Woah! Slow down, Marinette. You need your rest.”

“I missed so much work! Oh, I bet I’m so behind. I probably have to water the plants, homework, not to mention chores. I am so behind and probably late to something knowing me.” I rush out trying to get out of the room, but Adrien won’t let me out of my room.

“Marinette, you were almost fucking hit by a car! You’re allowed to rest and calm down, woman!” He yanked me back to the bed. I pouted at the ridiculousness but complied showing my disdain.

“But-but.”

“You are to stay in this bed and if I have to guard every entrance then so be it.” He snapped at me. Adrien yelled at me. I never have seen him like this before. Never so livid about something especially about this. About me.

I see his expression morph into a regretful one as he sees my facial expression.

“I’m sorry, but I’m just worried and so is everyone else.” He sits down next to me pulling me into his arms.

My crush is hugging me, but I am too shocked to react.

“Don’t worry about your chores or responsibilities, okay. Just rest.”

“But-” I stutter out

“No.” He looks straight into my eyes, and I closed my mouth.

“Okay.” I see him smile at me with that kind and sweet personality that always captures girls in and me included.

I start to blush when he keeps his hand on me.

“Um… Adrien?”

“Hmmm…”

“Are you going to let your grip go or…?” I trail off not knowing what to say.

“Right! Sorry!” He rips his hand off like it was burnt.

I look down to see my left-hand cover in bandages.

"You hurt your hand pretty bad. Your mom says it might need to be checked out." Adrien's voice filters in my head.

“Marinette!” I whip my head to see Luka’s head pop out. “Are you alright?” His eyes swarming with concern that I can’t help but smile to him.

“I promise I have no broken bones. This one here is making sure of it.” I gesture towards Adrien to see this weird expression on his face. It is a smile but it seems forced. His eyes seem clouded with this emotion I can’t decipher.

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay, Mar-mar-Marinette.” he teases me and I just groan at it.

“Never letting that go are you.” All I receive from him is a cheeky smile that reminds of Chat. Chat…

“Has there been any akumas?” I whisper my question out loud on accident.

“None that I have been notified.” Adrien answers.

My shock look has the boys looking at me confused.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to say it out loud.” I shrug sheepishly.

“Why are you asking?” I feel myself trying to dig for an answer trying to get out of this situation.

“Alya!” I blurt out.

“She isn’t here so I figure it might be an akuma or something Ladyblog related to why she isn’t here yet.”

I see both their faces come into realization and both look guilty right after.

“What’s the matter?” I asked them but that just makes them more nervous.

“You see…”

“The thing is…”

They both look at each other and it seems that neither of them wants to say anything.

“Spit it out.” I feel myself tensing hoping she is okay and perfectly safe.

“Nothing terrible has happened.”

“Then it shouldn’t be hard to tell what has happened, right?” I narrow my eyes at the two and both of them squirm more under my scrutiny. My hand is starting to hurt with the amount of pressure I am putting it in the fist. 

“I will say this once more.” My patience is starting to wither. “Where. Is. Alya.”

“She’s gone.”

“What!” I feel myself worrying. Has she been kidnapped? Has she been injured? Did she get held for ransom for money? What if one of Hawkmoth goons got her?  What if she has been captured by him? I just gave her the miraculous and this could of be the consequences of me giving it to her!

“She just went to follow a lead. She hasn’t come back though.” Adrien rushes towards me and Luka does the same when I try to get out.

“Then why isn’t she back?!” I exclaimed trying to push my way out.

“She should be coming soon. She said she should be back within one more hour at the latest.” Luka exclaims trying to calm me down. I hiss in pain when one of them grabs my hand. Adrien looks at me guiltily and his whole demeanor sinks.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette!" I don't listen when I climb down the ladder.

“I’m going to wait for one hour, but if she isn’t back then I’m going to look for her. Even if an akuma attacks me!” I glare at them both and see them nod hesitantly.

I go downstairs to have maman lecturing me about being up.

I feel energy building up needing to be released quickly.

“Hey Mari, are you sure your-”

_SMACK!_

I see Adrien flinch while Luka jumps away from the door.

“If you got something to say, then I would suggest talking now while you still have my attention.” I look at the two when I slammed the cabinet door shut in frustration. 

“That’s okay. We can talk about-”

_SMACK!_

“Is that the phone ringing? Better go.” Adrien scurries away while Luka looks paralyzed to even think of talking again.

I hear a ringing in the kitchen, and I drop my search for food to hurriedly answer it.

“Hello!” I say almost frantic hoping it’s Alya.

“Hello, is this the Dupain Cheng residency?” I hear a deep voice from the phone and reply with a yes.

“Do happen to know an Alya Cesaire?”

“Yes. What has happened? Is she alright?” Please, let her be alright.

“She has been in an accident and needs hospital help. We are hoping you could come and help us?” His voice calm and relax like this a normal occurrence.

“Of course! I will be there quickly.” I soon hang up and get my stuff quickly.

“I’m going to see Alya. Luka call her parents what happened. Adrien, you are calling Nino about this.” I start running towards the hospital with the adrenaline making me go faster than usual.

I’m suddenly pulled into an alley to have my mouth covered with a leather glove hand.

“Need a lift?” I twist around to see… Fuck, not now!

“Chat Noir, this is not the time to be talking to me right now. I try to get out of his reach but am brought back quickly into his body.

“Chat, please! I need to go!” I keep struggling and I can tell he is getting annoyed.

I hiss in pain when I feel my hand hitting contact with Chat's hard chest. 

“I know that is why I offer you a lift.” I freeze in motion trying to comprehend his words.

“You know why…”

“I don’t know why, but I can tell you are in a rush and I figure I could help.” He mutters something under his breath but when he looks me in the eyes I still see my kitty. I can’t help but relax in his hold not wanting to leave the warmth of his arms around my petite body.

“Okay.”

I see his eyes widen but he nods with determination. He picks me up as I tell him the destination. He looks at me pained just for a moment but it disappears soon.

I shriek when he jumps holding onto him tightly when he does not give me a warning. I feel my nails squeeze his back but he makes no comment. The night gave us cover from eyes that may look up in the sky.

Soon, we see the hospital in view and he drops me off on the sidewalk near it.

“Be safe princess.” He looks like he is struggling to make a decision but puts his hand on my cheek. He strokes it lightly but pulls away soon after. I feel a little whimper in my throat but quickly round after to the hospital door.

“Chat Noir!” I yell his name but not too loud to gather attention. I see his eyes focus on me and I feel tense but make no move otherwise.

“Thank you.” I breathe out before running into the doors. If I would have looked back, I would have seen the pained look on his face and the flash of light. I would of have seen my crush since high school. I would have seen the kwami look up at Adrien with the most disapproving look before flying into his jacket where a pocket he instantly layed in.

But I didn’t turn to him. All I did was rush to the receptor and get the room my best friend was lying like a lifeless corpse. I hugged her parents when they arrived and comforted Nino when he came in too. We all soon were just waiting for the news for Alya to be okay. We saw Adrien come in with some flowers and offer his condolences. I was too distraught to notice him just staring at me, and me alone. 


	7. Helping Hand

“Irresponsible, reckless, worrisome child!” Marlena keeps shouting at Alya when she manages to stand up after waking up.

The white, bleach room holding a total of nine people. Ella and Etta both asleep and snuggling on the chairs the room had. The stiff bed Alya rests in who has a cast on her leg and multiple bruises littering her skin. I wince thinking what could have happened that caused it. I look over to see Marinette bouncing from the corner of her wall wanting to hug her best friend in relief. Her beautiful eyes that seem so worried. Just another amazing trait about her I seem to now notice about her. Compassion.

“Hi, mama.” Alya’s voice small and weak disrupting my thoughts.

“Hey, girl.” Her eyes flutter to Marinette who springs herself onto Alya.

“Mari, girl, too tight.” Her voice straining when Marinette squeezes her side.

“Hey, babe.” Nino walks to Alya placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Don’t you ever worry us again.” I see Alya wrap her arms around him in a sweet embrace.

“Sup sunshine.” I hear my nickname from her and see her smile at me.

“Hey, Alya. How are you feeling?” I asked her in my polite voice trying to ward off some of the worries I had felt.

“Just some minor bruises. No biggie.” She reassures when a squawk is heard.

“Minor!” I see her flinch at the voice and I don’t blame her. I would be terrified it that was my Natalie’s voice or even father’s voice.

“Alya, you were out somewhere that no one even knew where you were. Luckily, some stranger called Marinette.” Nora explained with her frown set in place.

“Where were you?” Marinette whispered to her confused.

“I-I- I can’t say.”

“Why?” I asked and shut my mouth for saying that. Damn my curiosity.

“It’s not my right.” She quickly says. Too quickly, in my opinion.

“Alya, we need to know where you were and why. If not us, then the police because they are going to have to file this report. How the world did you get those bruises?” Her mother comes closer to Alya, but I see her squirm more.

“I can’t. It- is not right.” She keeps rejecting until Nora snaps along with her father.

“Tell us where you were!”

“I refuse to tell you!” She shouts. Her heart monitor racing along with the pulse increasing.

“Why?!”

“Because it doesn’t concern you!”

Nora’s face was pure rage. Instead of lashing out, she took a deep breath and sent a scornful look at Alya who remained tight-lip still.

“I’m leaving.” She starts walking off when Marlena and Otis grab the girls to follow her.

“We will be right back okay. This discussion isn’t over.”

“Alya.” Marinette looked into her eyes.

“Marinette, you know I can’t.” She pleaded but Marinette didn’t yield.

“You have to tell someone. If you don’t, then it is going to hurt all later. I know. I personally know the experience.” Her voice lowers down as the hurt seems to remind her mistakes. I just want to cuddle up to her and hug her until she smiles again.

“Please, babe, we need to know where you were and why. It can’t be too bad.” Nino smiles at Alya but all I see on her face is a grimace.

“Alya.” I finally say, “Why is it that you're so secretive about this?” Her eyes widen at the question but I can tell she is struggling with an answer.

“I was in a club!”

I see Marinette freeze at the new information.

“A club?” Nino asked his eyes blown wide.

“Those times I ditched for something. I had meetings with the people in the club.” Her words very tense and thick with shame.

“And who were the people?” Nino asked. He started to ball up his fist tighter.

“Associates.” She crosses her arm across her body.

“What made them even make a deal for you?” Nino exclaimed.

“That’s something I’m not willing to share.”

“Why!” He shouted. I was shocked, to be honest. I never saw him lose his cool.

“Because I’m a fucking thief, that’s why!” Right after the words, she immediately shuts her mouth.

“A thief?” Marinette asks in disbelief.

“I stole information and might have stolen some other stuff.” She whispers out head duck down.

“Stole what?” I ask curious and concern about her.

“Drugs!” She explodes. “I stole drugs. I stole information about people who were always on my blog. I gained information from the site. I made deals with Satan himself a few times. This isn’t my first time and it won’t be my last.”

The last sentence sent all three of us into shock. None made a move towards her, and Alya started to realize how much she messed up.

“Mari, Nino, Adrien. I’m so-”

“Shut up.” I jump at the words Marinette states coldly.

“Shut. Up.” She smacks the hand Alya tries to touch her with.

She looks like she was about to burst into tears.

Frankly, I would too if I was told my best friend was a thief. I look at Nino. Nino. Oh, fuck!

“C’mon bro. Wanna get out of here.” I can tell he seems to be on the verge of exploding. I pull his arm and get him out of the room and don’t stop till we are outside. I hear screams and sobs in the room and wince and thank god I’m not in there anymore. That’s when he loses it all at once.

“She lied to me! She fucking lied to me this whole time! She kept doing crimes for something she kept risking her life for! She compromised people for her own selfish wants! She is a freaking a**hole with no filter.” He seems to shout anything he can.

He goes on edge of the roof and sits down with his arms bared across from him.

“You calm bro?” I asked worriedly. Please father. Don’t akumatized Nino again.

“No. But I guess I have to be because I’m the ‘chill dude.’ Sometimes I wish we aren’t expected to be something that we are branded as,” He winced after he said that.

“Sorry.” He looks back at me.

“No sweat. I am basically the one that lives it in everyday life.” I chuckle bitterly at the thought.

“Sometimes, don’t you want to, I don’t know, change that?” He asked me and, boy, do I have an essay for that question.

“You’re asking if I would want to change my perfect Adrien Agreste life for what. Something different?” I asked him for clarification.

I see him nod a little and I breathe out a sigh.

“If I had the choice to be someone or just something different, I would do it in a heartbeat. I could be anyone or anything and wouldn’t be expected to be this perfect smiling child. I would be a baker if I could. Physics was something I would always look to for a future career.”  

“But you can’t?” I see him look at me understandingly and he does I suppose.

“But I can’t.” I reaffirm.

“What happened to your lady crush? You never told me who she was but you said she was a like a breath of fresh air.” He changes the topic and I can’t help but laugh at the irony.

“Let’s just say, she wasn’t who I thought she was. I had her on too high of a pedestal and how the mighty have fallen.”

“C’mon dude.” He suddenly gets up while brushing off the imaginary dust from his pants. He holds out his hand out for me to grab.

I take it in an instant and he pulls me up with him. Man, have us two grown. Both of us about six foot something. I’m still taller than him but we are pretty tall for our age. I can see a small stubble of hair own his chin.

“Where are we going?” I asked as he leads me out of the hospital and into the streets.

“Alcohol.”

“But we have-”

“Dude, when was the last time you relaxed and just had a good hangover?” He asked me and I don’t know if it was pride from telling him I only had one or my concern for him resorting to this level.

“Follow me. I know a good joint with beer. Besides, it’s not like it’s illegal for us. Both us are 19. We are over the limit of the drinking age so we won’t get arrested. Please, bro? Just for me?” His eyes show the tiredness he seems to have bundle within him.

“Lead the way.”

I see him smile and keeps walking the direction to wherever we are heading.

We soon are seated in some crummy bar seats drinking shot after shot of beer. I’m pretty sure that I’m hallucinating because there’s no way Marinette is standing right in front of me with that sultry smile I have imagined in my dreams. I feel something touch my pocket and the finger drags down my chest. I feel myself tensing at it not liking the feeling of this person.

“This is freedom, bro!” I hear someone yell out and slug an arm around me. I some fuzzy image with a familiar enough hat to realize it’s Nino.

“Yea bro! We are- _hiccup-_ living the- _hiccup-_ life.” I felt woozy when I went to stand up.

He laughs like I just told him the funniest joke he ever heard. We are leaning on each other and soon I feel something on me. Like someone was watching me and no matter where I looked I couldn’t see anything. That was until I saw a red mass in front of me and Nino.

“What are you gentlemen doing?” The voice sounded soothing to the ears that I had to lean into that comfort.

“We’re out drinking,” Nino responds with a wide smile.

“Drinking out future sorrows and present sorrows and past sorrows.” I know we were in a depressing moment, but I forgot what it was.

I see the red blur shake its head and comes closer to us.

“I’m going to go get your friend to pick you guys up. Stay right here.” The blurry object disappears.

“Adrien, who was that?” I turn to Nino with the most innocent expression.

“Teddy. Teddy the Bear.”

“I miss Teddy.” Nino starts to tear up and I can’t help joining him.

“We never saw where Teddy went.”

“Guys?” I see a woman walking towards, but her voice seems so familiar.

“Adrien, Nino are you alright?”

“Mari…! Where did Teddy go?” Nino asked.

“Teddy?”

Who’s Mari. I only know a Marinette.

“I want Marinette.”

“Huh?” The figure says confusedly.

“I want Marinette. I like her more. She special. And pretty. And sweet. And nice. And compasonate. Andcute. Andafunny. And…” I feel myself get light headed to fall. The last thing I see is Mari red face catching me.

When I woke up, it was terrible early and a pounding headache to accompany it.

“I feel like shit,” I said out loud.

“You should.” I see Plagg come out of the fridge holding one of his precious Camembert cheese.

“What happened?” I whispered hoarsely. Trying to get myself off the bed and into the kitchen were the pain meds were.

“You got drunk off your ass along with you DJ friend.” He snickered a little but I thought very little of it.

I took two pills and gulp it down with some water. I feel myself wanting to adjust the lights because it is way too bright.

“So drunk, in fact, that you made a fool out of yourself in front of your ‘princess’.” Plagg laughed when he saw the horror reach onto my face.

“M-m-marinette?” I stuttered and feel my face go into a flame of pure mortification. “Plagg! What did I do?!” I roundabout at the kwamii but regret it immensely when I feel pain in my head at the movement.

“What do you remember?” He asked with a smirk that I knew spelled trouble.

“I-I-” I try to recall the last thing I did and that was being caught by… Shit!

“Ladybug found us too,” I growled in agitation.

“Yes, she did. You should thank her. She was the one who got Marinette to you.” His shit-eating grin had me scowling.

“What happened with Marinette,” I growled out at the stinky god.

“Oh, you know, calling her pretty, sweet, nice, cute, funny, special. Had her become so red, that I thought she was going to pass out with the blood rushing into her head. DJ guy was worst than you, though.” He casually rested upon the desk eating his cheese in one bite.

“Nino!” I winced at the pounding in my head. “What happened to him?!” I whisper yell because those damn pills are doing nothing for me.

“He passed out in the car princess drove to get you two. That’s not even the best part, though. It was when you were insistent on holding your princess not letting a single thing get past her. She almost got into five accidents especially when you purred into her lap.” By now, Plagg was straight up crying with tears of laughter. I knew my cheeks were stained red by now. How am I going to ever face her again?!

The phone started to ring and I quickly lower the volume before answering it.

“Hello,” I croaked out.

“Hey, A-a-adrien. Just wondering, how are you?” I hear Marinette’s beautiful voice filled with concern.

“I’m okay. Just a minor headache from the hangover.” I smile at the thought of her caring for me. Woah, wait. Since when have I started imagining things like that? Sure, she always has been cute and nice, but she is just a friend. A cute and adorable friend, but still a friend nonetheless.

“Well, if you are sure. I was just wondering if you would be able to hang out with each other and Nino. Alya-” She stops herself and I feel worried rise up.

“Is everything okay, Mari?” I asked her and I hear that little intake of air she makes.

“We just need to talk about things. About last night. So, how about the cafe around 12:30 ish near Central and Reynold street?”

“I’ll be there. And, uh, Marinette?”

“Yeah?”

“Did I do anything stupid last night?” Please say no. Please say no.

“...”

“Mari?”

“...”

“Marinette, are you still there?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, so did I do anything bad?” She’s not responding.

“You didn’t do anything...wrong.” She finally lets out.

“But?”

“But, I am so grateful I have something on you. See you later, bye!” With that, she hung up, and I was left a blubbering mess wondering what she has. And more importantly, what she is going to use it for? Eh, it’s not like she’s going to do anything bad. It’s Marinette. Sweet and innocent princess. Right? Yea, it’s probably nothing.

As I finally calm myself down, I see Plagg looking at me with a slight smile.

“What are you so smug about?” I narrow my eyes at him but he only shakes his head.

“Let’s just say, you are so getting whipped.” With that, he wizzes away into the trash can.


	8. Humiliation

“I hate him!” She shouted. Her beautiful eyes stained with tears, and I feel my heart ripping at me.

“He betrayed my trust! He never cared about me! He lied to me over and over, and he did it without even feeling remorse or guilty!” I kept listening to her yell her frustrations and for me to know I was a dead man walking in my civilian self. Why did I do that? I actually have a crush on her and not only do I ruin it, but it wasn’t even my fault for ruining it!

_One month ago_

“Oh my god, that was hilarious!” I continued to pout at Marinette’s teasing when we were sitting on the bench. Nino was still out from the hangover and to sum up his response, “Fuck off.”

“I think we have different definitions on things that are hilarious,” I said dryly.

“I wouldn’t put it past that.”

I look at her beautiful smile, and I can’t help but soften at the way she seemed to become more comfortable with me. I mean two weeks ago she couldn’t even state a sentence. Now, we are laughing and joking like I used to with Lady-

No! Stop thinking about the old times. I have to move on from her. She doesn’t belong to me and she isn’t someone I should even think about. We are working against each other. The bruises I gained with father from training has made me ached, but I definitely have been gaining some advantages against her.

“And then the planet blew up into a million pieces.”

“What?” I said when I refocus on Mari again.

“Caught you,” She replied lightly with a teasing voice intertwined in it.

“Sorry. I got lost in thoughts.”

I rubbed my neck in shame, but I see Mari smile at me earnestly. I can’t lie when I felt my heart speed up.

“I asked, how do you and Nino feel?” She asked with that kindness that many of the boys fell for her in school and even few girls.

“I’m feeling fine, but Nino…” I trailed off not knowing how my best friend was dealing now.

“I think he just needs some him time, for a while.” Her arm reached for my arm and squeezes it gently.

I smile at her and I see her turn away but not before seeing that beautiful hue of pink dust her cheeks.

‘Beautiful?’ I questioned internally.

I look back to her and I can’t deny that she is pretty. She has definitely grown up from the girl I met in high school. Her curves are definitely more defiant and not to mention her hair is longer than when she was younger. Her ass especially is cute. Wait a minute?! Bad Adrien! You can’t think about her like that! I could feel heat flooding my cheeks.

“Are you okay?” I heard Mari’s voice and I could only groan as I felt myself flush more.

“What were you going to use that video again?” I asked and I could literally hear the smirk creeping onto her face.

“Why would I tell you about that when I could just keep it for myself whenever I need a laugh.” I look up at her seeing those eyes twinkle in mischievous.

“I thought you were this sweet and gentle human who couldn’t hurt a fly,” I said dramatically weeping to hear her giggle. I felt my heart soar and fly when I saw her blinding smile.

‘Damn, laying it on think aren’t you?’ A voice in my head said that strangely sounded like Plagg for some reason.

“Oh, and how you get this little theory that I was innocent.” Her grin could only be described as coy and sinful.

“Well, you are always kind and selfless to everyone I have met, so there is already the proof there. You made so many people smile just in your presence alone. Not to mention, the amount of boy’s attention you attracted.” For some reason, that last statement left a bitterness something I was used to whenever I talked about home.

“Really?” Her blue, wide eyes looked shocked. But, that can’t be it because she has to know how incredible she is to everyone.

“Of course. You basically gained every guy’s attention during high school.” I remember the days in the locker room when there was always comment about Marinette’s character on how kind, compassionate, talented, sweet, smart, courageous, clumsy, lovable, and so many more guys have said about her. Now that I thought about it, I could have fallen in love easily with her if it wasn’t for my love with Ladybug.

Wait… I don’t love Ladybug anymore, so what’s there to stop me from pursuing Marinette now? As far as I know, she is still single. I look at her again when I see her smile at me again. I smile just wanting to be happy with her near me.

“Well, I don’t think every guy.” She tucks in a piece of hair and blushed again.

“Trust me. You were every guy’s perfect girl. Everyone basically had something good to say about you.” Except for Chloe, but she has changed to a better person. She is more responsible and considerate about a person’s feelings, but she’s still blunt with most. It has improved though I’m seeing the girl I knew before school.

I see turn her head and shake her head. It only wants me to make her change her mind about herself.

“T-that’s not t-true.” She keeps shaking her head and tries to counter my words with her own, but I refuse to let her at all. So, I do a stupid, irrational move. I take hold of her face with both hands to make her look into my eyes.

“You are the kindest, selfless, compassionate, smart, and many more girl I met during Lycee and to even now. Don’t ever doubt yourself. Okay?” I see her take in my words and seeing her speechless sent waves of pride through me knowing I did it.

She finally nods when she gets her bearings together, and I can’t help but smile at her.

I hear a beep from my phone to see it is Natalie and sigh.

“I have to take this. I’ll be right back to talk.” I walk away to answer the call away Mari just to be in the clear of answering if it’s about the… other side.

“Adrien, you’re father will be sending an akuma out in ten minutes. Be ready to arrive at the scene.” With that, she hung up and I drew a long sigh.

‘Perfect timing as always father.’ I think in my head exasperated.

“Sorry Mari, I have to go. My father apparently wants me for this photo shoot. How about me talk sometime again?” I asked her when I head back towards her.

“N-no prolemb, I mean n-no pro-b-blem.” She stutters but instead of finding it strange like usual and find myself filling with this enduring happiness I haven’t felt in a while for some reason.

“See you around, Mari” I waved goodbye as I rush to get away from the park. I try to think where father was planning the attack when I hear a loud crash from behind.

Shit. Behind me in the park. He could of told me so I knew… The park… Marinette! I feel my eyes widen when I realized she’s still there.

I run towards an alley to open my jacket. I see Plagg fly out to cross his arms.

“Plagg, trans-” He puts his little arms on my mouth stopping the phrase from coming out.

“Listen then transform.” For once, his serious attitude gains my attention.

“You’re going to fight Ladybug, correct?” He asked and I nodded my head.

“Remember this warning then, the more you fight against her, the more it is going to rebound you in the end.” Again, another warning. I don’t feel like listening to him until he says something.

“It wouldn’t just affect you, for example, think of what your princess when she gets caught in your bad luck. You need Ladybug to balance your bad luck with her good luck. Working against her isn’t going to make it easy.”

“So why did she need me in battles?!” I said agitatedly.

“One, she needs a partner to help her. Two, she is tasked with the responsibility of many things. She’s good but not that good without the Black Cat. You both are more powerful together than apart.” He explained but I felt my patience wither evermore.

“Well, too late for her to start trusting me and appreciating me. Transform me, Plagg.” I feel the magic rush through me but for some reason, it felt heavier. Like, I was holding something a bit more weight. I look down to see a few things change but not much that it should change my ability.

I rush into the park to see a very familiar person. Fuck, why father?

“Where’s she hiding?” Her roar was laced with a boom as she decimated a tree.

“Please be hiding Marinette.” I pray to every luck thing I know and hope she is safe.

I run into the park and I see her smirk.

“Chat Noir, you know Marinette. Where’s she hiding?” The akuma asks.

“Alya, why do you want Pri-Marinette?” I almost revealed knowing Marinette personally.

“My name is Secrets!” She screeches as she levels out a sonic boom from her hand. I cover my ears as the pain rushes through them.

“I think you need to change your pitch on attitude.” I feel my eyes widen as Ladybug spouts a pun. A pun. Pun! That’s my thing!

“Stay in your alley, Bug.” I can’t help the flutter in my chest though.

I go forward and try to hit her on the back side. As always, she manages to dodge the attack to paray it with her yo-yo.

Secrets comes along to blast her waves at Ladybug but she dodges it. Instead, it hits one of the civilians and he immediately spits out he cheated on his wife three times. His eyes widen as he keeps spilling his secrets out loud.

I wince at the man’s state kinda feeling sorry. I focus back onto fighting LB as she comes in front of me. We both keep fighting but it seems like she is distracted. She’s planning something and suddenly she flies away with her yo-yo. I was about to follow when I feel myself fall to the ground clutching my ears. Oh my god. Make this noise stop! I can’t focus on anything with my ears ringing with the horrible sounds. It’s like claws raking over a chalkboard multiplied by one hundred.

“I hate injuring civilians!” I yell out as my eyes widen at the statement.

I try to muffle my words but I can’t because my ears still hurt.

“I hate my home!” I can feel myself panicking more as I reveal more.

I see Hawkmoth’s symbol flash onto Secret’s face.

“I hate being alone!”

I can’t stop myself from yelling. I see Ladybug come down and wince at me before focusing on the akuma.

“Ladybug, give me your miraculous,” Hawkmoth says through the mask.

“Never Hawkmoth!” She flings her yo-yo at Secrets and yanks her down.

“Reveal your secrets to me. To everyone! Join your ex-partner, Ladybug!” She cackles as I reveal one of my more embarrassing secrets.

“I watch Anime on weekends.” I groan and feel myself flushing at that.

“You watch Anime?!” I hear Ladybug scream at with her laughter following on the end.   
“And you wondered why I called you a dork. Is that where the puns come from too?” Her reply leaves a bitter taste on my mouth as my face twists up in a scowl.

“Shut up! I hate your egotistical brain!” I see her gasp as she dodges again from another attack.

“Excuse you! I am perfectly humble in my own ways!” She shouts and summons her Lucky Charm.

“I can name three more people who are better than you!” I shout as she looks at Secrets. I see her getting ready to blast and I start to feel the ringing going down. I slowly get up and focus on the fight.

“What am I going to use this for?!” I hear a shout in confusion as she eyes the rubber ball in her hands.

“Mind if we join, Ladybug?” I hear a voice say behind me as I duck to see a green shield knock out Secrets. I turn and see one of the new recruits, Carapace if I recall correctly.

“Keep her distracted!” I see a topple come down near me to look at Queen Bee. Chloe? Seriously, she got my oldest friend to fight against me now!

“Hey, pussycat! Eyes on me!” She starts throwing punches and I find myself getting agitated.

“This is none of your business, Queenie! Leave!” I growled at her as I dodge another attack she throws.

“You’re making it my business then!” She goes to kick my stomach but I catch it. I flip her onto the ground and leave her there to help the akuma. If I recall, there was one more. Rena Rouge. I don’t see yet but I should be conscious of her.

“I like girls with blue eyes and are sweet smelling!” I shout and I groan for saying something. They are going to think it’s some kind of kink. Fuck me.

“Kinky but no thanks!” I hear Ladybug and her cocky smirk. Huh, now I know how she felt when I did this.

Fuck. My. Life.

“I hate my home life!” I growled as I kick Queen Bee in the ribs to get her off. I look to see Ladybug’s eyes dimmer when she hears my confession.

I see Chloe hesitate for a moment and I use it against her. Note to self, give her a gift to make it up for her. Ladybug rushes in along with Carapace to Secret. Carapace uses his shield to attack Secret and defend both him and LB. I grab my baton and knock Queen Bee off her legs to rush against Ladybug still holding the rubber ball in her hand. She flings her yo-yo to wrap around my baton with it. I yank hard with it and see her tumble a little not expecting the movement.

“Give it up Ladybug! We both know you can win this against me!” My eyes widen and curse more as her eyes widen.

“You don’t even think you can win! Why are you fighting?!” She yells as we practically danced each other’s moves.

“Because I need to bring someone back!” I yell back and I see her freeze up. I breathe heavily trying to calm my breathing, and I feel myself hoping again.

“You can’t bring someone back. Not without paying a price for it.” She whispered darkly.

“I don’t care! I want her back and I am doing what it takes to get her back!”

She blocks my baton again with her yo-yo as she scans her environment. I know that look. It’s her… Shit.

“Queen Bee, think fast.” She throws the rubble ball in the direction and Queenie hit the ball to make it hit Secret’s necklace. I recognize the gift from Nino. I spent two days trying to help him find a present for her. Her transformation falls and I feel something fall down as well from inside of me.

“This isn’t over Ladybug!” I retreat as I see her purify the akuma.

Her fading voice of Miraculous Ladybug as I feel all the damage done to me heal.

“I will not be defeated into submission. I will tell you that.” I glare at the ladybugs as they return everything back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing Adrien did will be explained in future chapters. I do hope this will make up me being missing for this story for a while.


	9. Don’t Judge a Book by it’s Cover

I was just about to detransform when I see someone eating a macaroon. Specifically, one from the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

'Marinette,' my mind whispered.

I have to find her! I rush across the buildings until I see a flash of pigtails. Hoping it's Marinette and not Ladybug, I jump down. 

Landing on the ground, I look to see startled eyes of a little girl. Her eyes widen, and she was about to scream when I put my hand over her mouth. She keeps shaking her body, trying to get out of my hold. I feel something drop inside my stomach knowing that children, who use to play me daily when I was spotted, feared me like I one of their own nightmares. 

“Shh. I’m not going to hurt you. Don’t scream, okay. Relax. Alright, you’re doing good. Okay.” I whispered in her ear as she started to calm down. 

“I’m going to take my hand off as long as you don’t scream. Okay?” I feel her little head nod as I slowly took my hand off. I heard her whimpered, and I felt guilty for scaring her. 

“A-are you g-going to k-k-kill me?” I heard her whisper, and I feel my eyes widen at that. 

“NO! No, of course, I won’t. I promise I won’t kill you.” I felt bile wanting to rush out my mouth by even thinking about killing someone.  

“Where're your parents?” I asked her in a soft voice. 

“I-I don’t know.” Her little voice making me want to protect her all the more.

“I’m going to take you, someone, okay,” I tell her in a small voice hoping it doesn’t blow up in my face. 

“Okay.” I heard her sniffle and have her hang onto my shoulders. 

“Can you hang on tight to me. Please.” 

I feel her grip tighten, and I bring one arm around her and the other one on my baton. I fly away and just hope she is there. 

“Princess?” I yelled when I landed on her balcony. 

“Princess?” I heard the girl whispered. 

“Yea, she’s the most beautiful and kind woman I met. You’re going to love her. She is going to help you a lot.” I reassured the girl as her hand tightened in fear. 

“Chat?” I heard her footsteps come up the stairs and open the door timidly. 

“Look about-” Her voice stopped when she saw me, and more importantly, the girl in my arms. 

“Who is she?” She came up quickly, coming near my side. 

I see the little girl look at Mari and then she brought my ear to her mouth. 

“You’re right, she is pretty.” I smiled at the words and saw Marinette’s brows furrow. 

“I really could use your help. I found in her all alone, abandoned. She didn’t know where her parents are. Please, Princess?” I put the kitten’s eyes, and I saw the little girl do the baby doll eyes, as well.

I see her squirm uncomfortably until she bursts out with a groan. 

“I hate it when you those eyes against me!” She whined as she came closer to me even more. I could smell the vanilla scent she always seemed to have. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” I heard her soft voice ask. 

“Annabelle. Mama calls me Belle.” 

“Would you like to be called Belle?” She asked her in the gentlest voice. 

“Yes please.” 

“I need to leave you with her, so I can look for her parents.” And detransform so I can recharge Plagg. 

“No!” I heard Belle yell and choked me with her little arms. “Don’t leave me.” My arms wrapped around her tightly while shushing her, trying to make her calm down again. 

“It seems she doesn’t want to stay with me.” Marinette’s eyes followed mine, and I couldn't decipher what it meant when her eyes showed this emotion. 

“Let’s go down in my room. I have some food and toys you can play with there.” She took my hand to drag me and the girl in my arms to her room. I saw the changes the last time I was in here. More of her designs laid down on her bed and most on her wall. Multiple pictures of me, Alya, and Nino. Some pictures with entire classmates. Posters of models just showing the clothes. Still the designer, I chuckled internally.

All of a sudden, I heard a grumble. I see Belle turning her head into my chest, hiding her blushing face. 

“I’m hungry,” she mumbles. 

“Okay, do you like sweets?” 

“I do,” I say in response. 

“Not you, you mangy cat!” She glared at me as Belle laughed. 

“Awww. Won’t you share some with little o me?” I asked using my kitten eyes. 

“Seriously, again!” She huffed playfully and puts on a dramatic show of thinking. 

“I suppose I can give you some.” She finally sighed and rolled her eyes, but I saw the grin on her face when she turned away. 

“To the sweets!” I carried Belle as she squealed in my arms. 

I saw Marinette go into the kitchen, and it was like another person walked into the room. She was basically dancing across the room, and she was so graceful and coordinate. I’m pretty sure my eyes went wide because I heard Marinette laugh and Belle looked at me confused. 

“What? Cat got your tongue?” She asked, and I felt myself go weak. 

“Bella, can you tell me what’s your favorite sweet?” I heard Marinette ask.

“Macaroons,” She whispers. 

“Any flavor?” 

“Strawberry!” She shouts wiggling in my arms. 

“Okay.” She laughs, “Chat?” 

“Croissants, please.” She smiled at the two of us before collecting the food. 

“Thank you.” We both said.

It was silent and the awkward tension there was palpable between Mari and I. The last time I saw her as Chat was dropping her off the hospital. It was a short conversation, and I have no clue what to do now, especially with Belle here at the moment. 

“Are you two together?” We both turn red at Belle’s blunt question and started denying it with fluster on both our parts. 

“What! No! No! I mean, no I am not-”

“NO! I’m not dating her! She’s a friend!” 

We were both a mess and couldn’t focus on anything else. During our rambles, though, Belle was getting more sluggish until we heard little snores coming from the tiny girl. 

I looked at her before taking a sneaking glance at Marinette to see her doing the same thing. We both turned away, both of us embarrassed being caught staring. 

“I think we should put her in my bed and then find her parents,” Mari suggested after a few minutes. 

“Yea. Good idea.” I took Belle in my arms cradling her near my chest as we both went upstairs. 

We both went into her and put little Belle under the covers of her bed. She immediately cuddled into the pillows and smiled. I softly smiled at the girl there, but I knew I had to leave soon. 

“Chat?” I turned my head towards Marinette to see her arms covering herself. 

“Princess?” I looked at her with the well-placed smile I learned over the years. I should have known, though, it wouldn’t fool her. She’s too smart for that. 

“After all this time, you still try and smile like that.” She huffed as I chuckled at her statement. 

“You were the only one who paid enough attention to call me out on it.” 

Not even Ladybug commented on my masked face, but she could have known and said nothing about it. She never wanted to be with me in the first place I thought bitterly. 

“How did you find her?” She asked looking at the place I settled Belle in. 

“I was looking for you, actually.” I started off not looking at her face when I said this, “When I saw her little pigtails, I went straight for her without question. I realized it wasn’t you, and I asked her where her parents were. She didn’t know, so I thought you could help me with that.” I looked back up at Mari to see her looking at me with her lips between her teeth. 

“She was afraid of me,” I whispered softly and quietly. “The fear she had when she asked if I was going to  _ kill  _ her. Kill, princess.” I shook my head as I felt myself sink onto the floor and put my head into my lap. 

“I’m a monster to everyone. Including you.” I could feel the pent up frustrations building up more and more until I felt her hands on my arm. 

She brought my head up and looked into my eyes. 

“If you were a monster, then why did you help that little girl? Why did you help me get to the hospital when I am just a civilian you met a few times on her balcony and akuma attacks? That doesn’t sound like a monster to me. That sounds just a normal man helping a little girl who was scared. A normal man who helped a person he saw on the streets.” She stroked my cheek, and I leaned into her hands. I addicted to the feeling of her hands on me. 

“Princess,” I whimpered hoping this wasn’t just a ruse, and she would laugh at my face. Seeing this pitiful hero turned villain made into a mess by just one word. A word that most people would say I earned, rightfully. 

“You may work for Hawkmoth, but that doesn’t mean you have to follow his words directly.” 

“But, princess-” 

“You can help civilians get out of the akuma attacks, and make sure there are no victims there. Make sure everyone is out like you always done beforehand.” 

I took her words into consideration and found myself breathing a bit more steadily. 

“You were always the smart one, princess,” I whispered as I went to reach out for her. 

She eyed my hand and turned a little stiff, but relaxed when she looked back at my eyes. 

I pulled her close to me and hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go just yet. Sadly, though, my miraculous started to beep causing us to break away. I could see Belle shifting at the noise but went back to sleep quickly. 

“You have to go,” she whispered as she looked at my ring. 

“C-can I see y-you again?” I asked hesitantly preparing myself for rejection. 

I saw her look up at me with those intense blue eyes. Her eyes making me drown further down in oblivion. I didn’t mind, though, as long as I was with her when I did. 

“Promise me, one thing and I’ll agree.” 

“Anything!” I was desperate to keep her. I needed her and I was selfish for it. I just wanted her for myself and only for myself. 

“Don’t hurt anyone that’s innocent.” 

“Only those who deserve it?” I questioned thinking about Ladybug. 

“Fight those in the akuma attacks for the miraculous if you must, but don’t hurt someone whose just collateral damage to get something done easier.” 

The look in her eyes reminded me of my mothers. The warmth and kindness to anyone she met. 

“I promise, princess.” I stood up as I heard the beep again. I looked at my ring to see I have two pad left. 

“Find her parents for me, please.” I smile at Marinette while I took my way up her balcony. 

If it wasn’t for my super hearing, I wouldn’t have her mumble those words when I left. 

“Be careful, mon chaton.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for keeping this on hold for such a long time. I finally managed to get to the chapter and finish it. I do hope my schedule will permit me to write more now since it's summer now. Of course, if you know the woes of marching band, there is no rest for our kind of people. I do hope to update more, so I hope you enjoyed the piece I written.


	10. Fight For Him

It took about two hours of searching and using my friend’s time to find little Belle’s parents frantically searching for her. When they rushed into the bakery doors to see little Belle, she was eating a pastry. The two broke down in tears and thanked me every single second. 

I smiled at them and told them it was nothing of a problem and refused the money they offered. They ended up stashing it near the cookie jar and left before I could return the money. I have to say, I was going to miss the little girl. She was just so cute and adorable that I couldn’t help but want to babysit again like in my early teen years. 

My parents came in about thirty minutes later, and I explained the situation, without mentioning Chat Noir. In the end, we decided that the money was mine to keep and spend as I chose. Of course, I was going to give the money to Chat because he was the one who found her. That was if I could find that cat and make him actually accept the money. 

I spent the rest of the day calmly finishing my homework and soon finished one of my projects. I took a picture of the final product and sent it to everyone. Everyone complimented it, and I was so happy and relaxed. 

There was one thing bugging me, though. 

“Tikki, do you think Chat is still somewhere there. Can I still get him back towards my side?” I asked when I recounted the time he was here. 

“He did save that kid, but he also didn’t state that he wasn’t going to stop fighting against Ladybug.” Tikki gulped down the rest of the cookie and floated towards me. 

“I think your best bet with him is with Marinette actually.” 

“Really, and how am I supposed to talk to him? ‘Hey Chat, want to talk to me about why you are fighting with Hawkmoth and tell me what it will take to fight with Ladybug me again and against Hawkmoth again?’” I asked sarcastically. 

“Well, he seems to really care about you the most. I think he would do anything to make sure you were safe.” Tikki floated towards my face. 

“He would do that for anyone, that’s what I like about him. He’s so kind, funny, and just there when you need a shoulder to cry on.” I smile at the memories we had made throughout the years. 

“Marinette, are you sure you don’t have feelings for him?” Tikki asked when I started talking. 

“What? Of course, I don’t. Why would I? I like Adrien. Remember? Ever since the beginning of the third year of lycee basically.” 

“Of course, but there’s nothing wrong with liking Chat Noir.” I shook my head at Tikki and explained once again my feelings for Adrien and the reasons why. 

“Adrien and Chat are so different, and if I were to just give up my feelings for Adrien to Chat, then what would happen then. It would only hurt because I could never be with Chat again. He sided with Hawkmoth and hates Ladybug me. Adrien, as far as I know, likes me as a friend and I…” I think about what I just said and realize something. 

“Oh,” I say.

“What is it, Marinette?” Tikki asked concerned. 

“Adrien only sees me as a friend.” 

“Okay… He has always seen you as a friend, though. You were always determined though to make him see past that,” Tikki stated. 

“But, Tikki, it’s has been almost what six, seven years since I had a crush on him. What’s the point? He hasn’t changed his mind, and I doubt he is going to…” I trailed off as my words register to Tikki.

“Marinette?” She asked again. 

“I think I need to let him go.” I turn away and to the pictures and posters, I had of him. I took all the single photos and posters but kept the group pictures. 

"You're just going to let go. Just like that?" She asked me concerned. 

"Tikki, he has gone on so many dates and has made it clear that he will never see me as more. What am I supposed to do? Pine on him till he marries some girl?" 

I looked at one of the photos and it was the time when Alya and I were jumping onto the boy’s backs. I jumped on Adrien as he yelped when he grabbed my legs. He glared at me for three seconds before laughing his ass off. Nino fell down in five seconds and we all laughed at him.

"You just seem so calm about this."

"I think this whole Chat with Hawkmoth is making me see some reason in my hopeless pining." 

"But, it's not hopeless, Marinette!" Tikki shouted in a worried tone. 

"Tikki," I looked at the sweet kwami that has been through my naive crush since the beginning. "I think it's time for me to move on." 

SHe only sighed and sat on my desk. 

I took a look at the picture I had in my hand and smile at the memories. 

Then, I look at Alya again, and it made my mind whirled. 

How could she have done that? She was a criminal and even confessing she still was going to continue to do it. She literally chose crime life over her friends and family. She chose me, her best friend, and Nino, her boyfriend for six and a half years, for crime and drugs. Her words still echo in my head. 

_“I am going to fight anyone. You have to trust me, please. It just minor things.”_

_“You gave up information that was private,” I responded with disdain._

_“Mari, please. I know what I am doing.” I shook my head and left the room._

After the fight, though, with her akuma self, I think I should call her. She is still my friend. 

I picked up my phone and dialed her number. The phone rang once before it was picked up. 

“Hello?” The voice answered hoarsely. 

Oh, Alya…

“Hey, Alya.” 

I hear a gasp at the end of the call and a clatter. 

“Marinette?!” 

“Umm… hey. Are you okay?” I asked. 

“Y-Yea! Fine! I’m surprised you called me.” She answered back hesitantly. 

“You are my best friend since lycee. I was worried about you,” I spoke with careful words. 

“Really?” She asked. 

Oh, Alya. That’s it. 

“Where are you, right now?” I asked grabbing my bag. 

“W-what?” she said shocked. 

“Where are you? I’m coming over right now.” I gesture for Tikki to get into the bag as I headed downstairs. 

I wave goodbye to my parents while going out the door. 

“Oh! I’m in my apartment.” 

“Seriously?” I asked when I know it’s like a thirty-minute walk towards there. 

“Where are you?” She asked. 

“The bakery…” 

“...” After a few moments of silence, laughter was heard. 

“Only you would have that kind of luck,” She chuckled. 

“I know. Boy, do I know.” I get on my scooter grandma gave me, and cut the time by half. 

“I’m here!” I yelled to the intercom and the door opens. 

“Marinette?” She asked softly. 

“Hey, Alya,” I waved to her as she crushed her arms around me. 

“It’s alright. I’m here.” I whispered softly into her ear even though she was taller than me. 

“It’s been rough,” She commented. 

“I would imagine,” I replied. 

We separated and stepped into her apartment. It was small just having a kitchen, living room, one bedroom, and one bathroom, but it was homey and Alya like though. Papers were all over the place and random clothes were on the floor. I looked to the table, and I see cartons of ice cream on it. 

“How much ice cream have you had?” I asked. 

“About five so far this week,” She weakly answered. 

“C’ mon, let’s finish the last carton you opened.” I gestured for the carton as she passed me a spoon. 

“How are you holding up?” I asked when we sat side by side. 

“Honestly, terrible.” She moaned as she held the carton to my side. 

I grabbed the carton and took my ice cream scoop from my spoon. 

“Have you talked to anyone recently?” I asked again, but it was apparently the wrong thing to say. 

“You mean, beside Hawkmoth and Chat Noir.” She muttered bitterly. 

I winced at her expression and regretted my statement. 

“Alya,”

“No. Marinette, I was akumatized. Again. Do you have any idea how bad that is? I was akumatized for the fifth time, now.” She moaned as her head dropped. 

“Alya…” 

“You haven’t even been akumatized once!” She frustratedly gestured. 

“I have been close to it,” I whispered softly. 

“What?” She asked shocked. 

“Three times in one day, an akuma was close to getting me. Then, another day because Chloe ruined my work. And other days where I was so frustrated and tempted that I almost wanted to say yes to him.” 

“T-then how?” 

“Because I would think about all the people I could harm. How I could do that? It’s not right. So, I pushed my feelings down until I lock them up until another brings me frustrated or discouraged. But, on a single day, I let it all out. Let all the anger to some inanimate object and it usually ends up broken. Usually a punching bag.” 

“I- I never knew that,” she said quietly. 

“That’s because you never asked. You think I can always be happy. But, no one can. It’s impossible.” I handed the carton back to Alya as she took a scoop for herself. 

I looked at the two of and my thought process said, 'What the hell are we doing? This has to stop.'

“C’ mon, let’s go.” I get up as she stood up too.

“Where are we going?” She asked as she headed to her room to change. 

“A gym,” I answered as she nodded her head. 

We soon were in my car and headed to the nearest gym. I handed them my card and he signed us both in. We soon reached the area and took off our jackets. We both were wearing shorts, but I chose a crop top while she chose a tank top. 

We soon walked to one of the bags as I pull out some wrap. I wrapped my knuckles tightly but not too tight that it cuts off circulation. I handed Alya the tape, but she looked at me confused. 

'Right, I forgot.' 

I took her hand and wrapped the tape around her hand and then the other. 

“Too tight?” I questioned but she shook her head no. 

“So, I’m just going to give you the basic demonstration on how to punch a bag without ruining your hand.” I nodded my head at her when I turned towards the bag. 

“This is about fifty pounds and should give a good workout for you,” I said while pushing the bag slightly proving my point. 

“The thumb needs to be on the outside of your fist, between your first and second knuckles on your index and middle finger. If the thumb is on the inside upon hitting a hard target you WILL break your thumb,” I told her as I showed her the fist.

Alya repeated the gestures and nodded her head for me to continue. 

“Now, you are going to throw a punch with the knuckles, not the fingers themselves.” I showed a slow-motion gesture towards the bag with the knuckles hitting the bag.

Alya repeated the gesture but I corrected it a few times before she got it. 

“Alright, in a fight, you are definitely going to have to move. The person you may fight isn’t going to stand still to let you hit them. That’s why footwork is a key thing in fighting. Pivots, shuffling, or dodging are important in a fight.” I spoke as I pointed towards my feet stance.

Alya copied once again, but I spread her legs farther to correct her on her form. 

“If your legs are too close, then they can swipe your legs and take you down for more easily.” I showed her this by doing a small kick to her leg. 

“How do you know all this?” She asked. 

“Practice and self-defense classes maman made me take,” I answered when I shrugged my shoulders. 

It’s not exactly false. Maman did teach me and had me take classes, but it’s not the only reason of my knowledge from this type of stuff. 

“So, now look at my feet. See how they are far apart but enough for me to control myself,” I wait a moment before continuing to talk. “You want to keep yourself moving when hitting your target. A good punch is a punch with movement. You use your entire body and not just your arms.” 

I demonstrated this and the bag goes swinging. I shuffled around the bag and hit it again. I kept doing this for a minute before stopping the bag entirely. 

I looked towards Alya to see her mouth dropped. 

I smiled at her shocked expression before walking towards her. 

“Hello… earth to Alya? You still here?” I asked in a teasing voice. 

“I know nothing about you,” was her only comment. 

I laughed at that but shook my head at her. 

“You know me and my paranoid head.” 

“The best method for punching, though, is imagination. Imagine your target. It could be as your punching a mugger to defending yourself from a zombie. You can have fun with it.” I demonstrated this when I dragged Alya to the bag. 

“Throw a punch.” 

She looked at me skeptically before throwing a punch. 

“Correct form this time,” I commanded as she straightened her stance properly. 

She punched again and the bag swung a little. 

“Better. Now, think of someone. Someone who made you so mad that it drove you insane. That anger you felt towards them. How did it feel?” I asked. 

“Imagine their face. How they were laughing at you. Remember how they made you feel inferior.” I see her face twisted into a grimace and see her go tense a bit. “Now, punch the bag like your punching their smug face,” I instructed as she threw her body into the bag. 

“Shuffle out the way!” She leaped out of the direction of the bag and I smiled at her. 

Her expression was shocked and it was kinda funny. 

“I did that?” She asked quietly. 

“Yep,” I said smiling. 

“Me?” 

“Yes, Alya,” I replied with a snicker. 

“Woah,” She gasped as she looked at the swaying bag. 

“Now, let’s continue with this,” I replied and we continued our workout until the sun was setting.

We were both sweating and practically dead on our feet. 

“I. Feel. Dead,” Alya moaned. 

“Same,” I grunted. 

We walked back to her apartment and collapsed onto the couch. 

It was silent for a few minutes as we both took turns drinking the bottle of water. 

“How is it with Nino?” I asked finally. 

Her silent response told me everything. 

“Have you even been in contact with him, yet?” I asked concerned. 

Her hunched up form didn’t encourage me at all. 

“Alya…” 

“I know! But, how am I supposed to talk to him?! ‘Hey, Nino, how are you? Me? I’m great! So, want to talk about me blurting out my secret to the three of you and me not giving up being a criminal.’ How in the world is that going to work?!” she wailed. 

“Honestly, no clue.” 

“Gee, thanks,” Her voice sounding sarcastic. 

“No problem,” I winked at her as we both laughed at the absurdness. 

We both catch our breath, and I looked at her concerned again. 

“So, what are you going to do with your criminal life?” I asked her seriously. 

“I- I don’t know. I know that I can’t escape the crime life easily. I always knew I was going to stop when, you know, I married and settled down a bit. This was just a startup, but then, it just progressed more until I was just wrapped in their fingers.” Alya slumped down and that’s when I noticed her necklace. Or, lack of a necklace.

“Where’s your necklace?” I asked fiddling with the water bottle lid trying to feign uninterest in the matter. 

“Hmm…? Oh. I put that on the drawer in my room. Actually-” She stopped her words and looked at me with calculating eyes. 

“What?” 

“N-nothing.” She turned her head back down but I saw the weakness. The same weakness I had in the very beginning. 

“Tell me,” I say firmly. 

“Do you ever feel you’re not going to be good enough for the person you try so hard for?” She asked with a poignant voice. 

“I did. I still do sometimes.” I nodded my head. 

“What do you do about it?” She asked me with wide eyes and there I saw me. The broken girl who believed that she couldn't do anything. The person who was defeated into resentment of being useless.

“Take it one day at a time. Show that you don’t get hurt to the ones who hurt you. But, when you’re alone, you let it all go. Let every emotion you ever bottled up explode. But, once it exploded take that mess and make it into something that shows you are worth something. I do it to prove to myself that I’m worth something. I did it eventually but it didn’t hurt having encouragement from my friends.” I bumped my shoulders with Alya as she smiled at me. 

Her eyes glazed over for a few seconds before refocusing. 

“It’s still true.” She chuckled quietly, but I questioned her what she meant. 

“You’re still an everyday Ladybug.” Her smile took me off guard especially being compared to my alter identity. 

“I can’t compare to her. She’s a hero. I’m a civilian. I'm nothing compared nothing to her.” 

“No, Marinette.” Alya grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. 

“You make everyone feel like everything is going to be okay. You just have this ability that makes everyone feel safe. That’s not even mentioning your talents also.” Alya smiled as I blinked in shock. 

“R-really?” 

“Girl, you definitely need more confidence in yourself.” Alya shook her head to the side and stood up. She came back with her necklace on and sat back down with her phone. 

“I haven’t even called him, yet. What should I say if he picks up?” She asked scared. 

I squeezed her arm in comfort and gave her advice Chat gave me. 

“Fight for him. You’ll know what to do.” 

She took a deep breath and dialed the number of his phone. 

It rang a few times before the phone was picked up. 

“Hello?” I could see Alya flinching at his voice but took a deep breath. 

“H-hey?” She answered unsure of herself. 

“A-Ayla?” He questioned shocked. 

“Y-yea. It’s me. I-I just wanted to talk. With you.” She kept biting the side of her cheek for me to eventually poke it. She jumped at the action, and I gestured for her to calm down. 

“Ummm… I’m surprised,” he muttered. “I didn’t think you were going to call this quickly. I’m guessing you’re going to explain yourself and make me see your side of things,” he said monotone. 

“No! No. I-” She took a breath before continuing. “I wanted to apologize. To you. And Adrien.” She said again. I nodded my head in encouragement. 

“What about Marinette?” He asked. 

“I already did.” 

It was silent from both lines and we waited for his response. 

“Nino?” She whimpered. 

“Do you want to talk to both of us? Adrien is outside of the room with me.” Nino asked. 

“No. I want to do it individually. Make it personal to each person. It would seem less personal if I did it to both of you at the same time. I want it to sound personal because I want you to know that I am sorry for the words and actions. I want you to know that I know I messed up and you have every right to reject me. Hell, even break up with me. But, I want to say one thing before you shut me out because I want to fight to keep this relationship we have, and-” 

“Alya.” Nino interrupted. 

“Yes?” She asked nervously. 

“You’re rambling.” He stated with a hint of humor. 

“... So I am.” 

Laughter was heard from the other end, but it soon calmed down. 

“You never rambled unless it’s about Ladybug and Chat Noir,” he said slowly. 

“I ramble about the things I care about.” She whispered like it was sacred. 

“...” it was silent and it was taking a long time for him to respond. 

“Are you free right now?” He asked all of a sudden. 

“What?! Now?! Yea! Yea, I’m free.” She spoke quickly. 

“How about we go to the cafe? The one near Marty’s Store.” 

“Y-yea! Perfect. See you in ten minutes.” 

“Yea, okay. Bye.” 

“Bye,” Alya whispered before hanging the phone. 

Alya slowly turned her head to me before jumping up and down. 

“He said yes! I have a chance. With him! Thank you! ThankyouThankyouThankyou!” She rushed her words while gathering her stuff. 

“C’ mon, out and let’s go!” 

“Alya! Calm down.” I hold her steady as she twitched with energy. 

“But, Marinette!” 

“You are going to that cafe. I will go away to give the two of your privacy.” I say with a smile. 

“But-”

“You got this far. You don’t need me.” I nodded my head at her and she nodded back her head with me. 

“Okay, but promise me you’ll be fine?” She said with a concerned face. 

“I promise. Now, go get your man.” I patted her back and walked out the door with her following me. 

I got into my car hugging her one last time before departing from the place. 

I look at her disappearing before smiling. 

‘You’re going to be just fine.’ I thought in my head before turning the key in my car on and driving away.

I started the car up and started the drive towards home. I was just about to turn the corner when there was a man in front of my car. I gasped and swirled the car to avoid hitting him. I lost control and hit another car. A series of sirens and car honks filled my head. My head was dizzy and I couldn’t focus on any single point. 

I pushed the door open slowly and staggered out of the car. I was limping and there was a huge amount of pain in my head. My vision was blurry and my ears were pounding.

"Marinette?!" I heard someone say high pitched but couldn't focus on the sound.

I took another step but felt myself fall to the ground. The last thing I saw were wide green eyes looking at me with worry and fear.


	11. Bed Ridden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention and I’m warning people now, there is cursing in this story and mentions of blood. Sorry if I forgot to mention that.

I could barely comprehend what was happening. All I felt was excruciating pain in my head. I could barely concentrate on the surroundings near me. 

“Someone, please! Call 112! She’s severely bleeding!”

I tried opening my eyes, but it was just too painful to even open a slit of it. 

“Don’t worry, princess, I got you.” I felt a warm touch on my forehead before I blacked out once more. The only thing left in my mind was Chat Noir.

It was about sometime later that I woke in a blinding white room. The luminous light causing me to blink furiously trying to adjust to the brightness. I try to sit up but felt shaky and wobbly especially lifting my mid-section. I look to my side and see this machine that kept producing this beeping sound constantly. 

 _Heart monitor_ my brain provides for me. 

“Where am I?” I mumbled when I gather some of my bearings. 

I observed more of my surroundings to see a TV, window, IV stand, two remotes, and two doors. 

I noticed a button and decided to press it. Soon enough, a nurse entered my room as she smiled at me with a practiced grin. 

“Hey, darling. How are you feeling?” She asked as she did something with the IV. 

“Umm… why am I here?” I asked her as I rested in the stiff and firm bed. 

“Do you not remember?” She asked frowning slightly. 

I tried to recall some of my past memories, but I couldn’t remember anything except entering my car and driving. 

“I recall leaving my friend’s apartment, and I started my car and drove off. After that, everything is fuzzy.” I glanced up to look at the nurse pursing her lips in consideration.  

“You were in an accident, sweetie. Do you know what your name is?” 

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” I answered softly as I started to feel pain in my head. 

“You have some visitors outside your hallway. They say they are your friends and family members. Would you like them to come in?” 

“Can I see my maman and papa, please?” 

The nurse nodded her head with a smile and exited my room. 

I had a moment of my own thoughts thinking about what accident. 

“Marinette, sweetie! Are you alright?!” I whipped my head up to see Maman looking at me with worried eyes. Her face was drawn in tight lines and arms rushing out to hug me. I was about to lean in when I felt pain race up my sides. I let out a small groan and see her freeze. 

“My baby!” She cried in heartache as she saw me cringe in pain. 

“Mari,” Papa whispered in a fragile voice. 

“It’s fine. It’s fine. I can handle a little pain.” I smiled at the two, but it didn’t put either of them at peace. 

“To think with all the akumas running about, it is a car accident that gets you in the hospital.” Papa shook his head in humor but quickly stiffened at the glare Maman sent his way.

“How are you, sweetie?” She asked concerned.

“A little bit in pain, but it’s nothing a few pain reliever pills can’t fix.” I sent a reassuring smile towards them and it relaxed them a little. 

“Actually, if you could tell me what happened if you guys know?” I asked when they both looked at each other. 

“It was Adrien who found you, sweetie,” Papa stated.

“Adrien? What was he doing there?” I asked but they shrugged their shoulders. 

“You’re going to ask him that, sweetie,” Maman replied as she went to wrap an arm around Papa. “Are you sure your alright?” 

“I’m still alive, and I promise I’m going to be alive for the next day and the day after that.” I gave a thumbs up to them to which they chuckled at. It was something I always did since I was a child. I would always bruise myself back then but always gave thumbs up to show I would always get up. 

“Well, I think we hogged you long enough. Alya, Adrien, and Nino are waiting for you outside.” Papa said as he went to back away towards the door with Maman. 

Not even three seconds later, Alya comes running into the room with tears in her eyes. 

“Marinette! You were supposed to be fine. This does not look like you're fine!” She pouted with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“What can I say? I’m attracted to bad luck.” I gave a small shrug but tears were still collecting in her eyes. 

“Hey, come on. I’m alive, and that’s what counts.” The door gave a creaky squeak to have Adrien and Nino come in. 

I saw Nino wince at the sound but frown even more at the sight of me. 

“I didn’t think I looked that ugly for you to give me that look,” I joked, hoping to lift the gloomy tension in here. 

Nino gave a small huff of a chuckle as he shook his head while I saw Alya facepalm her forehead. Adrien, I couldn’t tell from the way he was frowning as he stared down at me with a stressed and worried look while also looking relieved and relaxed. 

“You gave all of us quite a shock, especially Adrien here. He was the one who found you,” Nino said while he mimicked Alya’s position from before. 

“Adrien?” I gulped in apprehension when I saw him flinch.

“Adrien,” I repeated as he looked away from me.

“I saw you, Marinette. You walked out of your car looking so distorted. That dazed look as blood was seeping from your head. You barely took three steps before collapsing to the ground. Do you know how I felt?! You were almost killed in that accident and you're making a joke! I was literally afraid that you weren’t going to make it in time!” By the time he finished speaking, tears were streaming down his face. He clamped his fingers into white-knuckled vise-grips. He was trembling as he was biting his lip on the inside. His foot kept hitting the floor repeatedly in a hasty pace. The way he kept looking up to just slam his head back down again. 

Alya and Nino looked at him, but I paid no mind as I stared at him. 

“Adrien,” I whispered softly. “Please, come here.” He slowly dragged his feet to the bed before he was at my side.

I wrapped my arms around his broad but lithe body. He kept his arms lowered, but I just held him tighter. Soon, he sluggishly enveloped my form as he held onto me like a lifeline. I could feel the burning sting coursing through my sides but decided to muffle the sounds I could have possibly made. 

He released after what felt like a hundred years but was really three minutes. 

He looked at me with those dark green eyes that still had those crystal drops. I brought my hand up and wiped away the tears as I cradled his face in my hands. 

“I promise you, I am going to be okay. I’m going to be here. Always.” His sigh gave me reassurance that everything was going to be okay. 

“Ahem…” Nino coughed into his hand as the two were awkwardly standing there watching the scene. 

“Right!” 

“Sorry!” 

We both said as we separated from each other and blushed madly. 

“Well, I think Nino and I should probably leave you guys… alone.” Alya took Nino by his arms and dragged him out of the room along with her. 

Now, it was the two of us and it was becoming incredibly embarrassing. We were both red and I was still in bed. 

“Umm…” I stuttered as I fiddled with my hospital gown. 

“Are you sure your okay?” He asked while looking away from me. 

“Just sore sides,” I replied as stiffly. 

“Should I get the nurse?” He asked frantically. His arms went to my sides and looked at me with concern. 

Before I could speak, the nurse came back with a food tray. 

“Hey, I figure you would be hungry. I can leave you for a while more, but I do need to take a few checkups with you.” 

“Actually, I was just leaving.” Adrien nodded his head towards her. 

“Take care and rest plentiful.” Adrien gave me a mocking stern glare as I laughed at his face. He cracked a smile as he was leaving the room giving one last goodbye. 

When the door closed shut, the nurse turned towards me. 

“He’s a keeper,” she winked at me as I turn bright red. 

_One week later_

It has been so boring being here. The hospital food sucks here, and I have done nothing but watch TV, read some articles on my phone, and check the Ladyblog constantly. I haven’t even step foot outside with my overprotective parents and mother-hen Alya.

Don’t get me wrong, I love them to pieces, but I have been pining to get out of this room. I’m seriously considering jumping out of the window. 

I talked to Tikki and so far, there hasn’t been any akumas out yet. I considered myself lucky especially since I’m stuck here bedridden. 

“Are you excited? You’re finally getting out of here, darling!” I hear the nurse exclaimed as she came into my room. I admit she is very nice and has been good company to talk to. She told me these stories about how she went to war and was a war nurse. How she always ran towards the guns blazing battles and patched up the soldiers quickly. Then, she would return to the ward to treat the severed injured ones. 

“It is going to be nice to get out of the room.” I chuckle with her as I get up. My side was as good as new with the healing accompanied by the miraculous. I know patrol as been covered by the other three, and I was glad since Tikki made it clear I would not be transforming anytime soon in the past week. 

I got up from the bed and stretched my poor stiff limbs. 

I heard the door open to see my parents and Alya walking in the room. 

“Finally getting out here, girl. And, boy, do you need a bath.” Alya plucked her nose as I stuck my tongue out. 

“Rude. And yes, I’m finally escaping my prison of a room.” I jabbed one of my fingers into her side as she wheezed at the movement. 

“Come on, Marinette, go change into these and we can leave,” Maman said as she handed me a bag that probably had my clothes. 

“Thank you, maman.” I went into the bathroom and changed into the leggings and tank top in there. I exited out of the bathroom and soon, we were out of the hospital. 

“I could literally fly right now.” I sighed out in pleasure. 

“And then you would fall and die due to falling at such heights to break at least two of your bones,” Alya responded just as quickly. 

I pouted as my parents laughed at the statement. 

“I can’t even dream without being mocked. The cruelty I experience with you.” I shook my head exaggeratedly as we all laughed at the theatrics I provide. 

_Boom!_

I looked up quickly to see smoke coming out of the west side of the building we were near. Alya looked up at the scene and gave me a look. 

“We have to get out of here!” Papa yelled but something was thrown our way, and it was some debris that was from the fallen building. We quickly exited the car and just in time too when something smashed the car into pieces. I could hear how the metal crunched underneath the weight of the object. 

“C’ mon, let’s go! We have to get out of here!” Maman yelled and Alya shook her head. 

“I have to go record the battle! You guys get Mari our of here!” She yelled. 

Before they could reject the idea, she was already running into the battle.

“Marinette?!” Maman yelled in panic. 

“Sorry, maman!” I yelled as I followed Alya. 

I could hear their wails for me, but I knew I had to fight the battle. I quickly hid in an alley and checked if anyone was looking at me. 

“Marinette?!” 

_Shit!_

I saw a black figure over the roofs and jumped down in front of me. 

“Hi?” I gulped as Chat gave me a hard glare. 

“You aren’t supposed to be here.” His frown deepened even more. 

“I had to find Alya! She ran into the scene and now I’m trying to find her.” I refuted but he shook his head. 

“It’s bad enough she risks her life, but I am not willing to have you risk yours as well. Especially, when you just got out of the hospital today!” 

“How did you-” I shouted but he cut me off. 

“Not the time or place, princess!” He picked me up bridal style and carried me away from the battle. “Stay here and be safe! I purromise I will find you later.” He saluted and jumped back towards the akuma scene.

“Mangy cat,” I muttered in annoyance but smiled anyway knowing he cared for civilian me. 

“Okay, Tikki. I think it’s time for Ladybug to show up.” I opened my bag for Tikki to fly out. 

“You know the words!” She chirped. 

“Spots on, Tikki!” I yelled as the magic covered me. Soon, the tank top and leggings disappeared and were replaced by the magical spandex I always have known and loved. 

I soon arrived at the battle, and I already see Rena Rouge battling the akuma. Chat Noir just landed and was advancing towards her. 

He was about to grab his baton when I yanked my yo-yo towards his arm. His head whipped towards me and scowled. 

I have to say that it hurt when he did that. 

“Ladybug! Finally, you show up after a week of your disappearance!” 

“I figured I could get some break from your relentless attacks.” I jumped down and yanked his arm, but he held firm from me. 

“Ladybug!” I turned to see Carapace throwing his shield towards the akuma giving Rena a break from the onslaught of the destructive akuma. 

“Hey, Rena! Feel like switching partners!” I called out as I throw my yo-yo towards the akuma. 

“Sure thing!” 

Soon, I’m focusing on the akuma with Carapace. 

“I am Freak! You will give me your miraculous, Ladybug!” It roared as its spines spiked out wildly. 

“Not really inclined in doing that!” I dodged a blast it sent and see it landed on a street lamp post. It quickly became disfigured into some complex piece and twisted beyond belief. 

I quickly scanned the thing as I tried to find its akuma item. 

“Arrgh!” I heard Rena grunt as I see Chat isn’t giving any breaks. 

Damn, I thought he would be a little bit merciful. I guess that talk with Marinette didn’t deter much. At least, there are no civilians. 

I soon saw Queen Bee coming into the fight and helped Rena with the battle. 

I soon spotted something on its belt, a charm bracelet. 

“Bracelet! Belt!” I shouted and saw Carapace nod his head. 

“Lucky Charm!” I throw my yo-yo up and receive a pink wig.

“Wow! What a subtle way of saying you need a new look!” Chat yelled mockingly. 

I ignored his words as I scanned the area around me. I see Carapace, Rena, and a stick light up in my vision along with the akuma’s item. 

Got it. 

“Carapace looks like you get to trade partners with Rena!” I yell as they both nod. Soon, Carapace and Queen Bee are fighting Chat Noir as I instructed Rena to make illusions of people wearing random color hair. 

I saw the akuma smile at the disparate looks. Like they are her freaks minions. I used the distraction and grabbed the bracelet from her throwing the stick at it. It rested on the ground as she exclaimed in outrage no. I quickly made a lunge for it, but I felt myself being tackled to the ground. I saw Chat Noir baring his teeth at me.

I struggled for a bit before bucking him off me. 

“Get off you mangy stray!” I yelled as I fought him. 

“Not a chance, bug!” He snarled back at me. 

We were a tumble of limbs trying to one-up the other. I punched his gut while he kicked my side. I can still feel the soreness in that, and let me tell you it hurts like a bitch. 

When I was down, I thought he would stop. He didn’t. His eyes, they took on a more feral look. Like, he was losing control of his actions. His pupils were narrowed down to slits that you could only see the green in his eyes. His ears were pulled back as an actual cat would be. It was like he was an actual animal. He raised his hand again and brought his claws over my cheeks. I could feel the blood spilling, but he gave no sign of relenting. Fortunately, he was pulled off of me, and I saw the akuma fluttering away. I quickly captured the akuma and reset the area. I turn around but I still felt a stinging sensation on my cheeks. I gently touched it and blood was still there. 

I looked at Chat Noir but I see him hiss at all of us. 

“As much as I would love to stay, I have someone I have to check up on!” He hissed as he vaulted out of the area. 

“Ladybug! Are you okay! You’re still bleeding from the wound he gave you!” Queen Bee yelled. 

“Yea, I’m fine. I just- I don’t understand. It should have healed.” I covered the mark with my hand but shook off the weirdness. 

“I got to go! Patrol tonight! Area 3!” With that, I flew off into an alley and destransform. 

Tikki came out and I handed her a cookie to recharge. 

“Tikki, why didn’t this heal?” I gestured to my wound. 

“It because Chat Noir did it for the first time.” 

“What?” I questioned confused. 

“He did it on purpose. This is a consequence of owning the black cat miraculous. When you go against the connection, you start to lose yourself. This is the first sign he is losing part of his humanity.” 

“What! But! He can’t! He still deserves a life. And what does that have to do with me?!” I gestured wildly but Tikki merely shrugged her shoulders. 

“I can’t do anything and neither can his kwami. Only he can fix this by fixing the balance with the Ladybug and Black Cat bond. And this will be a reminder whenever he sees you. That he broke the balance, and it will be his fault.” Tikki finished her cookie flew into my pouch. 

I tried to regain my thoughts again, but it just keeps coming back to me losing my partner. Forever. 

I took a step out of the alley and I try to find Alya. 

“Alya!” I tried searching for her for ten minutes, but I come up empty. 

“Princess!” I turned around to see Chat Noir eyes become wide.

“Princess! What happened to your cheek?!” He turned my head to see the wound, but I placed a reassuring hand on his arm. 

“It’s fine. I fell down and scraped my cheek onto some sharp object. It’s nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing! You’re bleeding! C’ mon!” he was about to pick me up when I averted it. 

“Sorry, Chat, but I need to find my friend. Not leaving without her.” 

“Why do you have to be stubborn, princess,” he groaned as I shrugged my shoulders. 

“It’s my nature.” I was about to make my getaway when he stopped me one more time. 

“We will be having a talk about this later on.” 

“No, we won’t.” 

“Yes, we will.”

“Trust me, we won’t.” 

He narrowed his eyes at me with displeasure written all over his face, but I shrugged my shoulders. 

“See ya!” I yelled as I ran towards the akuma scene. I could hear the growling in the distance. I didn’t bother turning back and quickly found Alya. 

“Alya! You freaking scared me! I had to freaking run and hide in multiple allies trying to find you!” I hugged her even though I knew where she was the whole time. 

“Woah, Woah, Woah. You followed me into the battle?! Do you know what could happen if you were injured?! Wait a minute?!” She stopped as she looked at my cheek. 

“Marinette?!” She yelled as she fussed over it. 

“It’s fine, Alya. It’s just a minor scrape wound.” 

“Minor?!” 

“I fell! I scrape my cheek on something sharp, and it led to me getting the injury. I promise it’s fine.” She narrowed her eyes at me, and for a moment I thought she knew, but she laughed. 

“You and your famous luck of clumsiness.” She shook her head as she wrapped one of her arms around me. 

“C’ mon, let’s go back to your parent’s bakery. I pretty sure they had about ten heart attacks wondering if you’re okay.” 

“Yea, yea. I’m pretty sure I’m going to be yelled at. Loudly.” I groaned as I mentally prepare myself for the lecture I’m about to receive. 

As I left the scene, I notice from the corner of my eye I see Chat Noir. He only nods his head before disappearing from my sight. I turn my head back and purse my lips. 

What is he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the fight scene, but I am no good at writing about those battles. I hope I managed to improve on this chapter. I had spilt the chapter into two since it was so long. Well, enjoy your day.


End file.
